


Emergency

by Amerland115



Series: Merlin翻译 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerland115/pseuds/Amerland115
Summary: 这年轻人的病历上写着他十七岁，但留在他眼睛四周斑驳的青黑色淤青，以及那派出一道干燥的血迹涂污了他的面颊的开裂的嘴唇，都让他显得脆弱。但在梅林拉开帘子走进来时，他怒视的那个眼神公然威胁他胆敢对此评论一个字。
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin翻译 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033350
Kudos: 1





	Emergency

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Emergency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038029) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



> 作者没有NOTE
> 
> 译者：  
>  首先还是感谢花酒太太的推文，这篇是推文楼里的第86篇。原文22k字，翻得我人快没了orzz   
>  要我说summary的话就是急诊医生梅在路边捡到了一只小刺猬瑟的故事（确信） 拯救失足二瑟的同类型文不少，但这篇是我目前最喜欢的一篇。阅前提示：本篇里的梅林简直当代柳下惠，瑞思拜
> 
> 原文我个人觉得很多地方主语不清，并且过多地重复用词也让我犯强迫症，所以我大概润色了10% 且原文各个地方都显现出来这是个米国人写的米国背景故事，我也就放弃特意把故事场景拗到UK去了  
>  另外就是前半部分很多医院用语，我最了解的医院是牙科医院，对急诊室一无所知（丢人）所以如果有捉虫的话非常感谢！！
> 
> 最后希望大家跟我一样看得开心www

  
这年轻人的病历上写着他十七岁，但留在他眼睛四周斑驳的青黑色淤青，以及那派出一道干燥的血迹涂污了他的面颊的开裂的嘴唇，都让他显得脆弱。但在梅林拉开帘子走进来时，他怒视的那个眼神公然威胁他胆敢对此评论一个字。  
  
  
“潘德拉贡先生。”梅林把病历放到桌子上然后给了他一个微笑，“我是艾莫瑞斯医生。你今天感觉怎么样？”  
  
  
年轻人哼了一声，朝天花板翻了个白眼。“我来医院了，不是吗？真是问了个蠢问题。还有别那样叫我，潘德拉贡先生是我父亲，我不喜欢用死人的名字。”  
  
  
梅林的微笑连点弧度都没变。相较起那些真正难缠的病人，一点点的无礼基本算不上什么。“那，亚瑟。你哪儿不舒服？”他扬了扬下巴示意亚瑟他脸上的淤青和伤口，“它们看上去很糟，但一只熊猫眼远不值得来一趟急诊室。”  
  
  
亚瑟重重地叹了口气，又一次把他的视线翻上了天花板。“好吧，不是，不是眼睛的问题，是……”他又叹了次气，抓起他上衣的背面把它拽过头顶。然后他就只是坐在那儿，两手撑在他旁边的床上，盯着梅林，好像在挑衅梅林有没有胆量作出评论。  
  
  
梅林更在意的是在亚瑟身侧扩散的一大块淤青，它比两只手并排摊开的范围更大，和黑眼圈呈现出一样的青紫色。撇开职责所在不谈，光凭这伤痕的宽度和深度就足以让梅林细究下去。他皱起眉头拿起一双医用手套。“这是什么时候的伤？”  
  
  
亚瑟耸起一边肩膀，皱了皱鼻子，“一个星期左右吧，差不多。”  
  
  
“你之前看了医生吗？”  
  
  
他的表情转变向了一种好战的抵抗，“我正看着在。”  
  
  
“这伤仍然困扰着你吗？”梅林谨慎地用手指按压亚瑟肋骨上的淤痕。  
  
  
亚瑟嘶嘶吸了一口凉气，从他手下躲开，“嘿，注意着点。没你这么放肆的人我都得收二十。”  
  
  
梅林僵住了，抬眼瞧着他。亚瑟收紧了下巴和他对视，目光因防备而显得坚硬。“是一个嫖客把你伤成这样的？”梅林平静地问道。  
  
  
“如果你是要给我上课，我现在就走。我来这儿是为了医疗救助，不是为了让一个陌生人觉得他有权力对我的事指手画脚。”  
  
  
梅林高高地扬起了眉毛，等了半秒才接着说：“我的薪酬没丰厚到让我额外去教导陌生人怎么做人生选择。我不是在评判，只是在问诊。”  
  
  
“问诊只需要知道 _ **有人**_ 打了我，打在了肋骨上。是谁打的不关你的事。”  
  
  
梅林放过了这个话题，同时手指沿着亚瑟的肋骨移动，感觉着是否有任何昭示肋骨断裂的变形。他的侧肋肿了，但没有一根骨头有位移迹象。  
  
  
梅林退后几步问道，“你能转过去然后回头看吗？”  
  
  
亚瑟照做了，但他只设法成功了一半就不得不停下来，弯下腰把手按在肋骨上喘气，“噢， _ **操**_ 。”他透过眼前的碎发向上瞪着梅林。  
  
  
“你呼吸的时候伤处会疼吗？”  
  
  
亚瑟耸了耸肩，让目光溜走了，“不太疼。”  
  
  
“不太疼，还是不疼？”  
  
  
他从牙缝里嘶嘶挤出一口恶气，“就一点点痛，好了吧？偶尔疼一下。”  
  
  
梅林点点头，记下了这点，期间亚瑟的眼睛一直盯着他，好像他在认准了梅林会暗地里对他的病历做什么邪恶的勾当。“我想你为我做个深呼吸，好吗？越用力越好。”  
  
  
亚瑟对他怒目而视，“不。”  
  
  
梅林把他的视点从病历上抬起来，吃了一惊，“不，你不想？还是不，你不能？”  
  
  
“不，我不会这么做，因为这会疼的他妈要死而我不会纵容你的虐待行为。”  
  
  
梅林把这条也写了下来，然后把病历放到一边，直接关注回亚瑟身上。“好了，初步诊断你的肋骨可能只是擦伤或裂了，我会让你去做个胸部X光确认，如果确诊的话我们就不必要求你留院观察。但我希望你静养几天，尽可能的。”亚瑟听着嗤笑起来，但梅林的眼神让他停住了。“我说静养的时候，我就是指 _ **休息**_ 。非处方药可以缓解你的疼痛。不要过度劳累，如果情况有变：疼痛加剧或者你有任何呼吸困难，你需要立即回到这里，你听见了吗？”他停顿，等着亚瑟反应过来这不是个修饰性的疑问句并点头。“你抽烟吗？”  
  
  
这个问题让亚瑟放到他身上的专注瞬间清零。“爱管闲事，”他骂道，“这是我自己的事。就算我抽了，我肯定也不是世上第一个抽的。”  
  
  
梅林叹息道，“亚瑟，你也许会觉得难以置信，但我真的没兴趣听你的故事会。只是在你因为这伤呼吸受阻的时候吸烟可能会导致感染，所以如果你吸烟，坚持使用尼古丁贴片直到你痊愈，好吗？”  
  
  
亚瑟嘟囔着不情不愿地抬了抬肩膀。梅林把这反应当做他所能做出的最接近同意的动作。“如果有任何并发症，你要在一周后去你的初级保健医生那儿复诊，确保一切按计划进行。有什么问题吗？”  
  
  
亚瑟只是用鼻子哼了声然后翻了个白眼，咕哝着，“ _ **没有**_ ”，似乎光是梅林这么问就给了他莫大的羞辱。他从床边跳下来，紧接着就因为这冲击屏住了呼吸、倒抽了口凉气。  
  
  
“这是静养的一个极好的开始。”梅林好笑地说着，不着痕迹地让出了给亚瑟离开的路线。“很好，亚瑟，我相信只要你坚持下去很快就能进步的。”  
  
  
亚瑟对此的反应是从鼻子里哼一声，并在与梅林擦肩而过的时候翻眼睛，接着跨出那道分隔开其他床位和其它等着急诊的患者们的帘子，“放射科在哪边？”他在走廊里问。  
  
  
梅林朝正确方向打了个手势，在亚瑟离开之前拉住亚瑟的胳膊，“亚瑟？”  
  
  
亚瑟半转回身来，他挑起一边眉毛，脸上写着我在等你说话。“从医学角度讲，”梅林开口，“你可以对你的客户稍加筛选。”  
  
  
“嘿，操你的。”亚瑟敞亮地说完就要走，不过他走的很小心，手臂乖乖地靠在身侧，“还有谢了。我指我的肋骨。”  
  
  
“随时效劳。”梅林苦笑着说完，转身去看下一个病人了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
#####  
  
  
  
  
  
一周后，在梅林放下他刚看完了的患者的病历并准备取走下一个的瞬间，另一份病历上面写的名字捉住了他的眼球： ** _亚瑟·潘德拉贡_** ，他读道，突然之间他只想坐下来叹气。这时他看见他的朋友兼同事两手空空地从走廊另一头走过来，便连忙把两份病历都抓进手里。“嘿，格温，你能帮我看下这个患者吗？”他一边问，一边把下一个患者的病历递给她，而亚瑟的那份紧贴在他的胸前，“我得看下这一位。”  
  
  
格温接过了病历，但给了他一个关切的眼神。“惹麻烦了？”她问。  
  
  
梅林摇头，于此同时已经沿着走廊大步走向急诊室的床。“只是个我认识的人。”  
  
  
他找到亚瑟被分配到的那张床，然后在挂帘外边犹豫了片刻。这片刻刚好够他闭上眼睛、用手擦过眉毛、然后祈祷。因为治疗一个经历过可怕事情的人总是很艰难的，但如果是你曾可能有机会使这个人免遭厄运的情况下就难上加难。也许，在某个平行世界里，这位患者不是一个年方十七的、因忙于草木皆兵而不能听取任何建议的街头性工作者。  
  
  
他拉开挂帘，做好了发现亚瑟浑身是伤或者血肉模糊或者情况更糟的心理准备。但等帘子嘎吱作响的顺着滑杆退开，亚瑟从他膝盖上摊开的那本破旧的平装书里抬头看过来，他看起来比梅林预想的要好的多得多，甚至比梅林上次见到他时情况还要好。那个黑眼圈已经褪成了病态的绿色，虽然除此之外又添新伤——一些划痕，一些手指状的淤伤，一只手腕上绕着一圈让梅林的胃里翻腾起愤怒的黑色，因为造成这痕迹的唯一原因就是有人掐住并扭了它——但所有这些伤痕中没有一个严重到要来一趟急诊室。  
  
  
“又回来了？”他问道，一边翻着亚瑟的病历。上面有他上次的来访记录，还有X光的诊断，说明他只有两根肋骨开裂，但没有骨折。即使他已经给过亚瑟他的医嘱，但考虑到亚瑟很明显还是受到了粗暴地对待，他还是担心，“疼痛加剧了？”  
  
  
亚瑟摇头晃脑着用鞋跟敲打着床底下的一根床杠。“好多了，其实。只有我非常用力地深呼吸的时候才会痛了现在，或者在我过度劳累的时候。”他说最后一句的时候上下挑动着他的眉毛，很明显是要加上个“ _ **你懂我意思**_ ”的暗示，然后他用鹰隼般的目光盯住梅林，好像在等着他上钩似的。  
  
  
而梅林仅仅是把病历拿低了点，给他一个平板的回视。“所以你有没有过多地做这些事？”  
  
  
他敢说这不是亚瑟想看到的反应，但这一样地让亚瑟咧开嘴笑了，更使劲地用他的鞋跟在床脚敲敲打打，“从医学角度讲？”他等到梅林低下头才继续讲，“时不时的。这几天我很低调，就像你说的。只接手活，基本上，只要我能逃得掉。如果他们抱怨我就告诉他们这是医生的命令，如果不愿意就赶紧滚蛋。为此我吃了一周泡面，但你现在要告诉我没事儿了，是吧？”  
  
  
梅林长叹口气，拉过一把椅子坐到亚瑟对面，现在他们能在同一水平上对视了。“亚瑟，如果你在正常恢复且没有任何不满，你来这儿做什么？”  
  
  
亚瑟只是冲着他自得地傻笑，“你要我在一周后复诊的。一周过了。”  
  
  
“去你的初级保健医生那儿。”梅林捏了捏他的鼻梁。他知道亚瑟只是在给他下饵，只是在试着得到他的回应，他知道，但都一样没用。“你不用来急诊室复诊。”  
  
  
亚瑟仅是耸起一边肩膀，松松垮垮地，满不在乎的样子。“你是我这几年里唯一见过的医生，所以我想这说明你是我的初级保健医生了，不是吗？”  
  
  
“不是这么回事。”梅林放下他揉着鼻梁的手，越过两人间的距离和亚瑟对视。“你应该定期去看医生的。”  
  
  
亚瑟的戏谑幽默随着一声突然的冷笑消失无踪，他的眼神变得冷硬而愤怒。“为什么？”他责问，“因为我是个随处可见的鸭，天知道我会带着什么病毒到处乱跑？”  
  
  
“因为你是一个 _ **人**_ ，”梅林说着，向下狠拍手里的病历，用力到亚瑟惊的瞪大了眼睛，“人需要定期看医生以保持他们的健康。还因为你的工作使你暴露在了特定的风险之下，为了你的健康着想这些风险需要被监控。就算你是个矿工、或者每天和石棉打交道、或者是个坐办公室的，我也会对你说同样的话，因为文职会使你更容易遭受腕管损伤……”  
  
  
亚瑟哼了一声，但夸张地别开了脸，他的五官挤出了几条闷闷不乐的皱纹，“是，没错。”  
  
  
梅林很 _ **忙**_ ，他们的候诊室里挤满了比亚瑟更需要他的关注的患者们，所以梅林只是抿紧了嘴唇，站了起来，然后说：“把你上衣脱了我好给你做检查。”  
  
  
亚瑟的眉毛一下子弹得老高，被吓出一声代表震惊的大笑。梅林清楚刚那句话听起来多他妈的有歧义，该死的，但他绝不会因为这年轻人决定把一切听到的都当做性暗示就脸红起来让他满足，他决定只是从自己的脖子上拿起听诊器戴好，平静地看着亚瑟直到他重新控制住自己。  
  
  
“羡慕嫉妒恨吧。”亚瑟洋洋得意地笑着把他的上衣从头顶扯下来，他揪住衣摆向上撩的方式让梅林只能认为他是在炫耀自己，只有这样才能解释他为什么要这样把他的手臂交叠举过头顶，将他的躯干拉得纤长而劲瘦。  
  
  
等他甩掉他的上衣再一次让头部重回自由后，他注视着梅林好似在期待这什么。但梅林只是向前几步，用手指背部抬起亚瑟的两条胳膊，让他保持这个姿势，然后用自己的手指追踪着他肋骨的曲线一路按过去。  
  
  
消肿的进展很顺利，他的肋骨摸起来仍然完好无损。这是一个很好的迹象，但随着他们如此接近，梅林很难不注意到他之前在亚瑟的双手和双臂上看到的那些伤痕也扩散到了整个身体。一片胡须状灼烧的挫伤横呈在他的锁骨上，有谁从后面抓住他的时候在他腰上留了一圈指甲印，其他各处残留着数量半打的模糊的淤青，肩膀上还有一圈牙印，红得让梅林想用消毒剂狠狠擦洗。  
  
  
亚瑟一定注意到了梅林的目光游荡到了哪里，因为他抬起下巴，给出了和梅林记忆里上周如出一辙的防卫性的眼神，“我喜欢粗暴的，”他说，每个从嘴巴里抛出来字都像一记鞭笞，“你呢？”  
  
  
“我喜欢非强制的。”梅林说着，迎上他的目光。  
  
  
亚瑟从一声不屑的嘲笑里甩给他一口尖锐的喷气，“没人逼我做这个。”  
  
  
“是没人。但如果有人递给你一张足够丰厚的支票，数额多到你再也不用担心无家可归，或者食不饱腹，你还会接着做这个吗？”  
  
  
亚瑟只是扬起眉毛，向前倾身侵入到梅林的私人空间里，“你会吗？”  
  
  
“我喜欢我的工作，”梅林说，“我喜欢帮助别人。”  
  
  
“我喜欢做爱。”  
  
  
这话让梅林轻轻地笑出声来，“我也喜欢。我通常更喜欢和我选择的人做，除了我想要他们之外别无其他缘由。”  
  
  
亚瑟尖刻地叹了口气并翻了翻眼睛。“评头论足，”他嘟囔，然后跳下了床，“复诊谢谢了。”  
  
  
他挣动着套上自己的上衣，在他在走廊上走了半路的时候梅林终于没拦住自己，“亚瑟。”他在他身后喊他，亚瑟闻声在一个大跨步中刹住了车。他回身，眼神警觉，手臂交叉。  
  
  
梅林缩短他俩之间的距离，以免他们在急诊室里对喊。“让我给你开点抗生素吧。”  
  
  
亚瑟摇摇头，露出困惑的表情。“开这是要他妈干嘛？”  
  
  
梅林把他的手指压到亚瑟的肩上，正在那片被咬痕侵蚀成铁锈色的皮肤的正上方。他的体温透过一层薄薄的T恤渗透出来。“人的嘴巴很脏，你知道。”  
  
  
亚瑟颤了个激灵，好像他想从梅林的触碰中抽离，但他没有。“我往上面倒了双氧水。”  
  
  
“那没用，或者说不够有效。它发炎了，如果你不把它扼杀在摇篮里它就会演变成感染。一个疗程的抗生素就能奏效。”但亚瑟看起来还是很抗拒，他的嘴巴压出一道没被说服的角度，双手深深埋进他牛仔裤的口袋里，“如果你现在不接受，几天后你还是得回来开药。你还不如省得跑这一趟，也少受些疼。”  
  
  
“天哪！好吧，行。”亚瑟向天翻着白眼，浑身都在说梅林是他见过最婆妈的人。“把你那见鬼的药方给我。”  
  
  
梅林还没来得及把纸从垫纸板上完全撕下来就被他一把抢过去，他夺过这张纸，匆忙要走出走廊，他抱紧了双臂，肩膀高高耸起，似乎是在害怕会从四周各处突来的攻击。梅林目送他离开，然后摇了摇头，把这场不期而遇甩出他的脑海，回去照看他的下一个病人。  
  
  
  
  
  
#####  
  
  
  
  
梅林本指望那次就是最后一次了。特别是既然亚瑟已经承认自己过去一年都没看过医生，而且现在他的肋骨已经按部就班地痊愈，梅林不会觉得亚瑟会很快再次露脸。  
  
  
然而，两周后，当他结束短到几乎没有的午餐休息时间、匆匆忙忙赶回急诊室的时候，余光瞥见的一抹金色头发让他停下了脚步杀了个回马枪。是亚瑟，懒洋洋地瘫在候诊室里，两条长腿肆意伸展着，像是在声明无论身处何处他都要挑衅些什么。他的头发比之前的短了，梅林心中涌起一股惊人的冲动想用手掌揉揉那些短发，想问问他到底怎么想的，把头发剪成这样。  
  
  
“我现在就能带他过去，芙蕾。”他对前台后值班的分诊护士说，她疑惑地看了梅林一眼，但转头看到人满为患的候诊室，她更多是松了口气。他示意亚瑟跟他一起回急诊室，同时心里暗暗希望这份如释重负能让她不要好奇他为什么要违规地带走一个病人。  
  
  
直到他把亚瑟安置进一个隔间、把窗帘在他们身后拉上他都没说一个字。但接着他转过身来面对亚瑟他也想不出要说什么，他只想叹气然后把他的脑袋埋进手掌心里。“你是又受伤了吗？”  
  
  
“我看起来像受伤了吗?”亚瑟朝他拱起一边眉毛，手撑到床上向后靠去。  
  
  
“你在急诊室里头，所以我只能假设你肯定哪儿不舒服。”  
  
  
亚瑟轻快地笑出声，好像他在说什么操蛋的笑话。“我 ** _本应该_** 每隔三个月就去体检一次以确保自己没有传染病，但我的长期医嘱已经过期了，再加上显然因为我太久没去给我开这个单子的医生那儿露面，他们认为我不再是一个积极的病人，所以他们不会重新备档了。”  
  
  
“亚瑟，”梅林甚至都懒得去看他的病历，毕竟那里面有近一半的东西是他自己写上去的。“这个问题的解决方式是回你的家庭医生那儿去重新建立档案，不是坐在候诊室里耗上几个小时就拿张化验单。你得明白这儿等着的好些人有真正的紧急情况。”  
  
  
亚瑟叹了口气，仿佛梅林是这世上一切不公平的根源一样，然后翻了个白眼。“你就不能直接给我张处方单，然后我就能不碍着你去处理那些 _ **真正的**_ 紧急情况了？”  
  
  
梅林有点想拧他的脖子。他抓起一张空白的表格，飞快地把亚瑟的信息填进去。“你要接受的是哪个传播性疾病测试？”  
  
  
“所有的。”  
  
  
这是亚瑟的生活中避无可避的现实，也是他的谋生行当带给他的注脚。一直以来梅林对此也并非一无所知。即使如此，想到这一点仍让梅林的身体里的某个地方变得冰凉。他唯一能做到的就是不把自己双手压到亚瑟的肩上，不摁着他坐下来，不在敦促他好好地、长久地审视自己的生活和选择之前限制他离开。  
  
  
他把所有的检查都勾选上，胡乱地签了名。“这是张六个月的长期处方。六个月后他们会要我续签这个，我现在告诉你，除非你做完了这张单子上的所有检查[1]我不会续签，你明白了吗？”  
  
  
“这他妈真不关你事。”亚瑟坐直了瞪着他。  
  
  
“也许吧。”梅林把这纸条塞进亚瑟手里，“但如果你想要你续签，我的条件就没什么影响，对不对？”  
  
  
“这是 _ **勒索**_ 。”亚瑟咆哮。  
  
  
“还真不是。不过肯定称得上是操纵。”他把手掌摊开在亚瑟背上，带着他离开隔间，直直朝出口走去。“选择权在你。”  
  
  
“说的像我有的选似的。”亚瑟咕哝着从梅林的触碰中抽身，跺着脚走过长廊。  
  
  
梅林应该就此打住，就这样放他离开，但他脑海里那个冗长的疾病清单盘旋不去；他又想到亚瑟的任何一个嫖客中，会有谁对洁身自好、或者对保证亚瑟安全有一点点的在乎的可能性是多么微乎其微。  
  
  
“等等。”他喊道，匆忙追上亚瑟。  
  
  
亚瑟转过身——转了一半，他的视线越过他的肩膀落到梅林身上，和他抬起的眉毛们一起责问：又怎么了？梅林从他们提供给任何想进来补货的人的供应盒中抓了一满手避孕套，然后全都塞进亚瑟手里，“拿着。”  
  
  
亚瑟低头看着它们。他的嘴角抽搐着，但他的眼神并没有像梅林会喜欢的那样变得柔和。“我都不知道我该不该感到被冒犯了，你竟然觉得我手头没有这些东西。”  
  
  
“就拿着吧。”梅林说，“好好利用。永远不会嫌多的。安全措施再怎么准备都不过分。”  
  
  
“算了，好吧，”亚瑟说着放出了些小小的笑声，好像他在迁就梅林，向天祷告梅林希望他没打算糊弄自己。他把这堆避孕套分成两部分，分别塞进两边口袋，“谢谢，随便啦。”  
  
  
  
  
#####  
[1]原文：I won't do it unless you've got a GP on file here 我没确切明白，因为我对英美的医保体系都一无所知orz 我联系上下文猜测了意思。  
  
#####  
  
  
  
  
接下来几周间梅林看见过亚瑟几次。通常来说，他只是在视线移动的时候扫见亚瑟潜进来拿更多避孕套。看到这个让梅林无法分辨自己到底是该欣慰还是该不满。如果亚瑟 _ **之前**_ 就一直有用套，而且有充足的货源和补给，他就不需要不停地补货，不是吗？但换个角度想，至少频繁更替的需要说明他 _ **在**_ 使用它们。  
  
  
不过有那么几次，他是作为病人来的。有一次梅林发现他的时候，他正和领他出去的格温说着话，梅林停下脚步目送她俩，心里好奇亚瑟到底对她说了什么才能说服她浪费时间抱怨他最好去普通科室就医。  
  
  
还有一次，他直接要见梅林。梅林只能叹着气带他到后面去，交叉着手臂看着他，等待他先开尊口。  
  
  
亚瑟曲起一根手指把他上衣的领子勾了下来，向梅林展示他胸前那道肉粉色的伤疤。他身上其他咬伤梅林都治疗过了，这个是最后剩下的。“痊愈了，”他说，“所以我觉得我要把这些还你。”他举起一个小药瓶晃了晃，瓶底还有几枚白色小药片哐啷哐啷。“我只知道不该把它们冲厕所什么的，但我想你们这儿应该知道怎么处理。”  
  
  
梅林从他手里接过药瓶，看了下上面贴着的处方和标签——是梅林给他开的抗生素，当然了。“亚瑟，不，”他说着，把瓶子握回了他手里，“你得把它们吃完，不管你有没有觉得好转了。而且——”他又看了眼瓶子上的说明然后呻吟了一声，“你几天前就该把它们吃完了。”  
  
  
亚瑟看起来有点不解，但他只是耸了下肩。“我忘了。而且我确实感觉好多了。”  
  
  
梅林平静的考虑着要不要掐死他。他这一代人怎么可能没听说过艰难梭菌[2]和MRSA[3]和超级细菌[4]的危险？“亚瑟，听我说。你必须在规定的时间内服用你疗程内的所有抗生素，否则感染就会复发，一旦复发就更难处理干净。”  
  
  
“老天爷！我听见了，你没必要喋喋不休。”他从梅林手中夺过药瓶塞回自己的口袋，看起来像在赌气，“再见到你真好，医生，”他嘟嘟囔囔着，在转身走向急诊室大门的路上还用靴尖踢了一脚担架推车的轮子。  
  
  
梅林目送他离开，然后回去工作。不然他还能怎么样？他有工作要做，一屋子的病人都在等着他。  
  
  
  
  
  
#####  
[2]原文c-diff,全称Clostridioides difficile.艰难梭菌是人类肠道正常菌群成员，不规范使用抗生素时，可导致肠道菌群失调。耐药的艰难梭菌大量生长繁殖，导致抗生素相关性腹泻和伪膜性肠炎等疾病  
[3]中文全称耐甲氧西林金葡菌。该菌所致感染治疗困难，病死率高。20世纪80年代后医院内MRSA感染逐年增多，该菌成为医院感染的主要病原菌之一  
[4]泛指不易被抗生素杀死的细菌  
  
  
  
#####  
  
  
  
又几个星期过去了，梅林再也没见到亚瑟。最终，他不再期待他会出现，转而希望这意味着他终于给他自己找了个全科医生，不再把梅林的急诊室当做他自己的私人候诊室。梅林不再试着寻找他的身影，然后当然了，就在这当口梅林找到了他，只不过地点和医院隔了十万八千里。  
  
当时他正沿着市中心的街道开着车，顺路去取他送去干洗的衣服，这时他的余光里闪过一片金色的影子，抓住了他的注意力，于是他回头又看了一眼。是亚瑟，站在不远的街边斜倚着路灯，穿着身滑稽荒唐的外装：紧身热裤和一件对他来说大了好几个码的霓虹渔网上衣。考虑到他的着装、他暗示性的身体倾斜、和他评估每一辆从他面前路过的车的方式，他站在路边做什么简直昭然若揭。梅林两手攥紧了方向盘，不假思索地一脚踩到刹车上，幸运的是他已经在红绿灯前停下了，不然他很可能会引起一场富有新闻价值的连环车祸。  
  
他变道挤进左转车道，招来了好几道凶恶的眼神和起码一个中指，等红灯一变绿他就转了个U形弯掉头回去，把车正正好停在亚瑟路灯前边，狠摁扳钮降下副驾驶侧的车窗。  
  
亚瑟的闲庭信步地逛过来，这让梅林捏着方向盘的拳头都被压迫的失血了。他俯下身来，双手撑在窗边，上衣敞开露出了他之前勉强设法隐藏住的胸部。“嘿，先生，”他低声说，梅林只能猜测他这是在展示他的舌头有多湿热，“想约个会吗？”  
  
“认真的吗？”梅林弯下身子直到他能抬头看见亚瑟的脸，“ ** _这_** 就是你的开场白？天哪，亚瑟。”  
  
亚瑟的神奇变得困惑不已。他眯起眼睛，凝视着车里更阴暗的内衬，接着——梅林发誓——他站姿里所有的技巧都消失了，于是梅林知道他认出自己了。他看着亚瑟半蹲下来，把胳膊肘靠在他车窗边，然后对他 _ **怒目而视**_ 。  
  
"God damn it, what the fuck,"他骂道，“你现在还家访上门来说教了？”  
  
一辆车停在梅林车的后边空转着，梅林清楚那扇车窗背后的那个男人正鼠头鼠脑地打量着亚瑟，他就是清楚那个人想要亚瑟上他的车。一想到这，他简直怒火中烧，这愤怒太过粗暴导致他的视野都有点模糊了。他一拳砸到按钮上解开了乘客侧的车门锁，叱道：“上车。”  
  
“嘿，去你妈的，我在工作。”亚瑟立刻吼回去，转头扫了一眼梅林后边的那辆车，似乎他只是在等一个机会回去、然后在那个人身上试试他的套路。  
  
梅林咬牙切齿，用力到牙齿都发痛，“那我就买你点时间，只要你 _ **上车**_ 。”  
  
亚瑟变得一动不动，非常安静。他打量梅林的面孔，目光里有些晦暗的东西，旦最终他抿紧嘴唇，猛地把门拉开，坠到车里的座椅上。他用远超所需的力气摔上门，但梅林纵容他这么做，对此不予置评。  
  
“行，”亚瑟说，目不转睛地盯着前方，他的声音里有一种梅林不习惯的钝感，“但我事前收费。”  
  
梅林试图通过一段不太清醒的计算想起他钱夹里有多少现金。“一小时。多少钱？”  
  
亚瑟标了个让梅林肺里的空气瞬间清空的价格，因为 _ **上帝啊**_ ，如果他为了赚钱要把自己的生命安全暴露在红线以外，他至少应该把自己的价值看得更高点。但亚瑟冷硬的、疏离的眼神让他什么也没说，他只是叹了口气，从仪表盘上抓起他的钱夹，递过去一把钞票。  
  
亚瑟把钱从他手上一把夺过去，塞进他短的可怕的短裤的口袋里，然后将肩膀后压进座椅靠背，仿佛他在为自己的处决做心理准备。梅林把车挂上挡，但继续停了很长时间去打量亚瑟，之后才从路边开走。  
  
他一只手绕在门把手上，手指在那些乙烯基材料上快速敲击出节拍。另一只手松松垮垮地垂在他的腿间，颤抖着。梅林的视线让它停下了。  
  
“亚瑟，”他用很牵强的声音说，因为他清楚事情不会顺利进行的，但他还是得问，“你在吃什么药？”  
  
“什么？”亚瑟的眼神闪过他身上，一瞬间的迷惑很快被暴怒席卷而去，“噢， _ **操你的**_ ，我什么药也没吃。我没病，混球。但我们不在医院里我也不是你的病人，所以回答是 _ **关你屁事**_ 。”  
  
“你在发抖。”梅林冷静地陈述。  
  
“我他妈饿了，滚开。”  
  
这让梅林又停顿了片刻，他又重新打量了一遍亚瑟苍白的皮肤，还有可能是脱水造成干裂的嘴唇。他抑制住骂人的冲动。“多久了？”  
  
亚瑟侧过身茫然地看向他，“什么？”  
  
“该死的，亚瑟，你多久没吃东西了？”  
  
“我早餐喝了咖啡。”他说着，耸起半边肩膀。  
  
“所以是从昨晚开始就没吃。”他长出一口气，打开转向灯变道，“好吧，坚持住，我知道附近有个地方。”  
  
亚瑟像是被他自己的呼吸呛了一口，好像梅林要给他买个三明治是他今天遇到的最烦人的事情。整个穿过城市的路上，他都在把他的肩膀都挤进座椅和车门的夹缝里。  
  
附近就有一家小餐馆，这种小店通宵营业，当地人经常光顾。梅林把车开进停车场停好，熄火，转身去拔他的安全带。“行了，我们就——”他说到这里就被掐断了因为突然之间他的膝盖一沉，亚瑟就坐进了他怀里，他都不知道在有个方向盘挡路的前提条件下亚瑟是怎么做到的。  
  
“这里就行，”亚瑟说着把他的双手放到梅林的肩膀上，一边把他压向靠背一边把一条腿晃过梅林的大腿。“喜欢危险点的，是吗？冒着点被发现的风险？”他把一只手伸到座位和门之间的缝隙里然后拉了什么东西，突然的座椅的靠背就塌平了让梅林摔了上去，亚瑟撑在他身上，用一种专注而挑战性的神情俯视着他。但他看起来对发生的一切一点兴趣也没有，即使在他把小腹下压贴到梅林身上的时候也一样。  
  
“亚瑟——”梅林试图开口，但亚瑟立刻把手插进他的头发把他拉进了一个吻而且哦上帝，他太 _ **会**_ 了，没有理由一个十七岁的孩子能有这样的吻技。  
  
梅林并不自豪地承认有那么一瞬间，就只是电光火石的一瞬间，他的双手滑进了亚瑟的头发而他的嘴巴在亚瑟的技巧下张开，他回吻了他，呼吸在他们之间的空间里进行的急促又沉重。但只是那么一瞬间，接着现实就横冲直撞回来让梅林把他的嘴从亚瑟的嘴唇上扯开，把他的脸扭到一边喘息，“不，亚瑟， _ **住手**_ 。”  
  
亚瑟没听他的，一点也没有。他还是贴的紧紧的，他温暖的呼吸抚摸着梅林的颈侧，一只手顺着梅林的咽喉滑下去、滑过前胸、滑到肚脐。在他能够到梅林的裤腰或者，老天保佑，更下面之前梅林捉住他的手腕阻止了他，但这让他紧绷起来。“嘿，听着，这是你的时间，你想怎么花就怎么花。”亚瑟说，但语句中有一道急躁的边缘掩饰了事实。  
  
“什么，”梅林问道，紧接着他就想起了他之前给亚瑟的那卷现金，还有在梅林提到要付他钱的下一刻立刻变得迟钝且了无生气的声音，他反应过来了。“天哪老天爷，”他把亚瑟推下他的膝盖，任他粗鲁地把四肢摊开到乘客座上，“从车里出去。出去！”他叱道，扳开自己这边的门爬出去，绕了一圈走到亚瑟这边。  
  
等他走到的时候，亚瑟已经打开车门站在了柏油马路上。梅林大步走向他的时候他缩起来后退几步，好像他认为梅林要打他，这个反应绝对是在梅林的盛怒上火上浇油。他抓住亚瑟的双臂猛摇他，“这就是你以为我要你做的事？”  
  
“不是吗？”亚瑟反问，然后用他的小腹去顶梅林的，好像让梅林注意到自己变硬了的事实能证明什么似的。他说的话好像是在挑衅，但他的语气还是那种疏离的、死气沉沉的声音，简直让梅林想再把他抓过来摇一次，直到他停止这样对待他自己。  
  
“不！天哪。”梅林把他的手从亚瑟手臂上放下来，转而握住了他的手腕，把他从车旁拉开，直接奔向晚餐。“你的时间，亚瑟。我只买了这些。我要你做的也只是这些。”他拖着亚瑟进了屋走到老板娘的点餐台前，老板娘对他们热情的微笑，只是稍稍瞥了一眼梅林握在亚瑟手腕上的泛白的指节，但在亚瑟穿着的那荒唐的衣服上看的稍微久那么一点。“两位。”梅林说完，她点点头，抄起一份菜单，领他们进了餐馆。  
  
他们都坐定了，老板娘把菜单递给他们并介绍完了今天的特餐，接着他们的服务员走过来介绍了她自己的名字，并问他们要不要先点些什么喝……期间亚瑟一直等待着，然后他上身前倾，隔着桌子开口，声音低沉而恶意，“你撒谎。”  
  
梅林的反应仅仅是对着亚瑟挑起眉毛，等他说完。  
  
亚瑟的微笑变得锋利而残酷，“你难道要告诉我你不想要我？”他向后靠去，把他的脚滑进梅林的两腿之间，顺着小腿一路上爬，直到他的脚掌水平的压在梅林的大腿之间，正好顶着梅林那阴魂不散的勃起。“你撒 _ **谎**_ 。我知道你想要。”  
  
梅林小心地吸了一口气，然后呼出，手伸下去握住亚瑟的脚踝，把他的脚移到一边去。“也许是这样，”他说，“但是我和其他任何一个让你爬进他们车里的男人不同的是，我 _ **有**_ 在想要什么的同时认识到我不该拥有它的能力，继而拒绝它。”  
  
亚瑟翻着白眼不屑地嘘了口气，“就只是做爱而已。我都不知道你能这么老正经。”  
  
“你才十七岁。”  
  
这句话让亚瑟的五官因为愤慨和怒气而扭曲，“哦，得了吧！我合法了。”  
  
“这并不能改变你才十七岁的事实。”  
  
“你呢，多大了，三十？可能？”亚瑟用一种批判性的的眼神上下扫描他，梅林对这种眼神绝对一点反应也没有。但同时他也很庆幸桌板把他的大腿全都挡住了。“我和年纪更大的男的搞过。我今晚就和年纪大的搞过。”  
  
“抱歉，”梅林说，“这些话应该让我 **更** 想要吗？”  
  
亚瑟呻吟着把他的头搁到桌子上，仿佛认定梅林是无可救药了。但等到服务员回来问他们可不可以点餐的时候他又把头抬起来，给了梅林一个在思考的眼神。  
  
梅林照常点菜，都不用劳神瞟一眼菜单。他看向亚瑟，歪歪头表示轮到他点餐了。但他只是继续对着梅林皱眉头，“我能点什么？”  
  
“随你喜欢。”  
  
“认真的？”他满脸写着怀疑。但梅林只是交叠着手等着他，于是他翻开菜单，简短的浏览了一遍，然后列出了菜单上最贵的那些。话一出口，他就飞快地看了梅林一眼，好像他在等待梅林出声驳回。  
  
梅林从他的口袋里掏出手机，开始百无聊赖地查看邮件。  
  
亚瑟在他的点单上又加了两道菜，但这也没让梅林有所反应，于是他又加了一杯奶昔。服务员用她一向自信的风度一一记下点单，等到亚瑟的语气变得迟疑，她才问，“这些都是你一个人的吗？”  
  
梅林瞥了亚瑟一眼，等待着他的回答。亚瑟的表情显示他无措了一小会儿，不过很快他就点点头说，“等我们吃完了我们会想看下甜点菜单。”为了掩饰他的困惑，他生硬地皱起眉头。  
  
这把梅林逗得直笑。“光是你的晚餐我们就要再拉张桌子来放。”他说。  
  
亚瑟飞快地瞥了他一眼，扬起下巴，“你嫌多的话本可以阻止我的，”他说，就好像在向梅林下战书。  
  
“我是可以。”梅林轻易地同意了，然后把这段对话结束在了半空。  
  
亚瑟缓缓地晃了晃他的脑袋，盯着梅林，“你为什么要做这些？”  
  
梅林叹息着把他的头埋进手掌里，就这样待了一会儿儿。“因为很明显我确实家访，”他喃喃自语。当他从手指缝里看过去的时候他发现亚瑟还在看着他，他又叹了次气，然后放下了他的手。“你病了。这是治疗。”他说。  
  
亚瑟把他的双臂交叉在胸前，“我没病。我感觉很好。”  
  
“刚刚的发抖怎么说？那是低血糖的症状。意思就是你的血糖降得太低了。在这种情况下，最好的疗法就是让你的血糖回升。”他轻点了点脑袋，示意晚餐。“所以这是一种治疗疾病的方法，就和我给你开抗生素或者给你打针什么的一样。”  
  
亚瑟的双唇微微翘起，扯出一丝讽刺的微笑。“当然了，”他说，抛出的话让他的怀疑态度更明显了，“我打赌你会带你所有低血糖的病人共进晚餐，对吧？”  
  
梅林只是摇摇头，然后任他自得意满。  
  
食物送上来时，桌子上几乎没有空间能放下他们的盘子和银质餐具。亚瑟对着这堆食物山眨眼睛，有点被吓到，看起来他根本没意识到他刚点了多少东西，或者是梅林任他点了多少东西。他抬眼去瞄梅林，一发现梅林在看他，立刻变出一副傲慢的笑容。“你那小盘子看着真可怜，医生。我想我可以跟你分享一些我的，如果你真的想要的话。”  
  
听到这儿梅林忍俊不禁。亚瑟以为他自己表现的很狡猾，很有城府，但实际上读懂他的真实想法和感受就如同读一本书的封皮。不过一注意到梅林的笑声亚瑟的脸就拉得老长，所以梅林只好伸长身子跨过桌面，从亚瑟的盘子里拿了根薯条，一口咬了一半，“谢了。”他轻松地说着，又看到亚瑟阴沉的脸色被与之前相似的自鸣得意的微笑取代。  
  
食物很好吃，随着亚瑟往自己身体里塞得越多，他的手抖得越少，眉宇间的褶皱越平滑。这些迹象让梅林的呼吸更容易了。接着当亚瑟开始在桌子底下踢腿戏弄他时，梅林放松到了一定程度，让他选择立刻戏弄回去，直到他们像一对老朋友一样对着对方咧着嘴心照不宣地窃笑着。梅林问起了上次他在候诊室里看见他在读的那本书，亚瑟翻着白眼冷嘲热讽道，“怎么，你认为一个站街的不能读书吗？”，接着继续念叨说他之前从图书馆清仓拍卖上拍下了一包书，而他已经把那包里其它所有的书都看完了。于是梅林又问起那一包里剩下的书，问他喜欢读哪几本，这时亚瑟的脸色亮了起来，他挥舞起他的双手、讨论起经典黄金时代的科幻小说，而梅林很想越过这张桌子去吻他，因他是那样的高兴。  
  
  
当梅林问他觉得海因莱因和阿西莫夫孰优孰劣时，亚瑟惊喜地睁大了眼睛，像个在圣诞节早上醒来的孩子一样，脸上光彩照人，“你个 _ **死宅**_ ，”他兴高采烈地宣判，“我早该知道的。”赶在梅林对此做出回应之前，他直接开始了一篇有关在一个易受深刻影响的年纪读《正电子人》[5]的看不到尽头的演讲。  
  
  
梅林乖乖闭嘴听讲，没有提醒亚瑟说就梅林而言他其实 ** _仍然_** 处于一个易受影响的年纪，只是让谈话继续，享受亚瑟迸发出的激情。  
  
  
即使梅林出了点力，但他们还是连桌子上的一半食物都吃不完。女服务员回来问他们要不要什么甜点的时候，亚瑟呻吟着捏紧了他的肚子，梅林挥手示意她离开。他眼都没眨就结了账，要求把亚瑟剩下的食物都打包，然后用保温袋把他的手都塞满，带他出了餐馆，走过许多空闲的停车位走到他的车旁边。  
  
  
他的把那一包包的食物都扔进副驾驶座的脚踏井里，爬了进去，小心翼翼地挪出个空位放他自己的脚。“安全带。”梅林提醒他，钥匙打开了点火开关，但等着没开车。  
  
  
亚瑟的手指在座椅的夹缝里蜷缩起来，他的脚在那些食物袋里面乱踢出了更多的生存空间，而他本人狠狠盯着手套箱上的标志。  
  
  
“我每天都见着交通事故的受害者，亚瑟。在你系上安全带之前这车是不会动的。”  
  
  
亚瑟翻了翻眼睛，用鼻子哼出一口气，而梅林已经准备好了说教的内容，包括如果你不系安全带的话会有各种可怕的可能性让你受伤、残疾或死亡。但在他能开讲之前亚瑟动了起来，一把抓住他外套的翻领爬到他身上，就跟他们去餐馆之前的情况一模一样。  
  
  
梅林僵住了，文字在他的喉咙里出师未捷身先死。亚瑟低低地蹲伏在他身上，不断转移他的重心把它们的腹股沟挤压到一起，他把一只手滑进梅林的发间，同时倾身低喃“梅林”，吐息和嘴唇一起贴到他的嘴上，  
  
  
这让梅林吃了一惊，他向后拉开距离朝亚瑟眨眼直到亚瑟轻笑起来，厚颜无耻地，然后解释说：“我偷看了你的信用卡，在你付钱的时候。”  
  
  
梅林叹了口气，他的手恰当地落到亚瑟的腰上，试着让他退步，“别这么做。”  
  
  
亚瑟给了他一个白眼，“我是想谢谢你。”  
  
  
“感谢别人的方式是说谢谢你，不是——”他的声音哽了一下因为亚瑟突然把它们的胯部撞到了一起，“不是这样。”  
  
  
“你确定吗？”他把不在梅林头发里面的另一只手拖过梅林的前胸和肚子，平稳而坚实地压在梅林的裤裆上面。他硬了，否认这点是徒劳无益的。“从我坐的地方来看你似乎很喜欢……”  
  
  
“不要。”他又说了一次，声音低得像是直接从胸口震出来的。“我不想从你身上这得到这种感谢。”  
  
  
亚瑟只是又蹭了他一次，凑上来给了他一个吻，好像是要提醒梅林起码他的身体的一部分非常明显的 _ **确实**_ 想要这个。  
  
  
他尝起来像大蒜薯条和番茄酱，而这些味道，天哪，让他感觉起来那么年轻。梅林的手弯起来环绕到亚瑟的脖子后面，他的前额贴到亚瑟的额头上，他的呼吸破碎不堪。  
  
  
亚瑟发出一声刺耳的、被惹恼的声音，重重地坐到梅林的膝盖上。“天哪，不要。”  
  
  
梅林发出的声音则勉强又疑虑，“不是 _ **我**_ 要——”  
  
  
“不要表现得像是我在做什么物物交换，好像是什么交易，你请我吃饭我帮你寻欢。那个跟这个不是一回事。”  
  
  
梅林无助地摇头。亚瑟在他头上做的疯狂的小动作快把他的理智赶出大脑了。他双手阖上座椅的扶手，努力控制住自己。“你刚才说你这么做是为了谢谢我。”  
  
  
“我是想谢谢你。但我不是我这么做的理由。”  
  
  
“那告诉我那个理由。”  
  
  
亚瑟给了他一个无法呼吸的笑容，“ _ **你以为呢？我想要你。**_ ”  
  
  
而这个……这个理由错得离谱，简直让人痛苦。梅林闭上眼又摇了摇头，“为什么？”他追问，但他已经知道答案了。也许，这是种移情。梅林为亚瑟做了些好事，现在亚瑟在自己脑海里为这些善行添油加醋，以为这些事有超越其本身的言下之意。或者这可能是个自尊自爱方面的问题。他不是第一个梅林熟识的不相信除了想跟他们上床之外别人会有任何原因对他们好的人。一旦你开始相信这一点，试图通过这种手段保持别人对你的好意只能是前途渺茫，适得其反。  
  
  
梅林的第一个惊喜是亚瑟坐直了他的腰，现在他的重心更多的落在了梅林的大腿而不是膝盖上，而且似乎在认真思考这个问题。他的大拇指将梅林的颈侧由上至下地爱抚着，他把头歪向一边，轻笑着说，“因为白大褂很性感。”  
  
  
梅林噗的一下笑出来，“讲真它们才不。”  
  
  
“还有你不用摆斗鸡眼或者取笑星际迷航粉也能就普尔尼尔和尼文一争高下的话题进行一场实实在在的对话。还有我爱你的头发，即使你的耳朵 ** _是_** 很可笑。”他把手指滑进梅林的头花，梳理它们让梅林的耳朵展示出来。梅林对此翻了个白眼，但这姿态的魄力消失得很快，因为随着亚瑟的举例他实在不能忍住那些快乐的微笑。“还因为你不会光凭我干什么活就把我当成什么麻风病人一样对待。”  
  
  
最后一句话把梅林的笑容瞬间从脸上擦掉了，让他感到发冷和一点不适，“这不是被某人吸引的理由，亚瑟。”  
  
  
亚瑟哼了声转了转眼睛，“是啊，你说得对，这是最基本的资格。而绝大多数人连这都做不到。”  
  
  
 _ **啊该死**_ ，梅林想，闭上了眼睛，当亚瑟引他回到另一个吻里的时候，他没有抵抗。  
  
  
这个吻，它又温暖又湿润又平滑，在它之前梅林从没有这么想要过什么东西。他想要迷失其中，想要他的手指穿过亚瑟的头发，想要轻咬他的嘴唇，还想要不用再试着抵抗随着亚瑟让他们的下腹互相推挤而升起的那股冲动。在这汽车内的封闭空间里，黑暗笼罩着他们，只有远处街道上路灯微弱的光芒横过亚瑟的脸，轻易就能让他失去自制，忽视在医院刺眼的灯光下显露无疑且不可避免的、冰冷的令人不适的现实。  
  
  
“你值得远远比这更好的。”他哀叹道，在这个吻中轻呼出一声叹息，用指腹扫过亚瑟下颌线。  
  
  
他贴着梅林的嘴巴发出了一声短促而愉快的声音，“我值得过得幸福。”他说的那样轻而易举，这轻松却让梅林的心脏在他的胸腔里被紧紧捏住。天哪，这孩子是个奇迹，而无论让他沦落到这个地步、在街边兜售自己，而不是被爱和安全感包围着为他的大学入学考试努力准备的是谁，都应该被拉到街上枪毙。“我现在就很幸福。”  
  
  
操，操，操。梅林想把他自己 _ **埋**_ 进这个孩子的身体里，想把他裹起来亲到不省人事，想把他带到一个远离所有伤害的地方。他想要亚瑟常带微笑，嬉闹无忧，想要他从梅林的盘子里偷走一些炸薯条，而不是站在街角问陌生人们要不要来个约会。  
  
  
亚瑟在他们的吻里叹息，叹出一段快乐的声音，愉悦的声音。他把重心移到梅林身上，在梅林的小腹上小幅度地摆胯，让他吞咽下去一声呻吟。亚瑟松开一只放在梅林头发里的手滑到梅林的肚子上，把他向后撑开一点点距离，刚好够他低语：“你想不想——？”  
  
  
当亚瑟的手指抵住梅林的勃起并隔着他绷紧的裤子勾勒出他的形状的时候，当亚瑟的话语中暗含的沉甸甸的重量击倒梅林的时候，冰冷的恐惧席卷了他。“不，”他喘着气，把他的手从亚瑟的肌肤上拽下去，“不。不是像——不。”  
  
  
亚瑟只是对他扬起一边眉毛，冷静中带着一点被愉悦到的感觉，他的嘴唇勾出一道狡黠的弧线，“我还留着你的一个避孕套。我把它放在我口袋里，以备紧急情况。”他把手伸到他牛仔裤的后口袋里，拉出那小小的锡纸包，在梅林面前挥了挥，好像这小东西会改变梅林的回答似的。  
  
  
它没有，尽管亚瑟管它叫他的避孕套的事实会让梅林头疼的。“不。”他又说一遍，“这不是紧急情况。”  
  
  
“你确定吗？”亚瑟的笑容变得危险。他把他的手滑到梅林的阴茎上，他的整个手掌都坚实地压在那上面。他的双眼光彩灼人，在黑暗中闪闪发光。“我感觉挺迫切的。”  
  
  
梅林别无选择只能握住亚瑟手腕，小心地把他的手移开。“我确定，”他平静而坚定地说。亚瑟的回应是一声叹气，耸起一边肩膀把重心后移，坐到了梅林大腿上比较中性的地方。“我应该送你回去。你想我送你到哪儿？”  
  
  
亚瑟终于从他身上爬了下去，滑回自己的座位上。他把他的两脚踢到仪器板上，任胳膊松松垮垮地环住他的膝盖。“你接我上车的地方就可以。”  
  
  
一想到这个梅林的胃就开始痉挛，“如果你想的话我可以送你回家，告诉我怎么去就行了，我不介意。”他握住方向盘让他的十指紧紧抓着，抓到它们都因为失血变得苍白。“你现在回去工作有点晚了，是不是？”  
  
  
亚瑟勾起一边嘴角笑了下，他从眼角抛给梅林的眼神对他来说有点太精明了。“晚了算是我生意最好的时候。再说，你付我一小时的钱又把我留了两小时，所以我得想点法补上。”  
  
  
梅林吓了一跳扭头看着他，“哦该死。我不是故意——”  
  
  
那微笑从亚瑟脸上消失了。“停。如果你现在去摸你的钱夹我会真的非常生气。”  
  
  
梅林不得不闭上会儿眼睛，做个深呼吸。“但我答应你了。我告诉你说我会为你的时间付钱的，我——”  
  
  
“你请我吃晚饭了。”亚瑟从防波板上放下一只脚，把脚踏井里的食物打包袋压得沙沙作响。“再加上一个星期的午饭。我们扯平了。我不想要你的钱。”  
  
  
梅林睁开眼睛盯着亚瑟，但这回完全是出于另一个原因。保温袋里是有很多食物没错，但这些食物不够吃一个星期的午餐。他想让亚瑟坐下来然后给他上节课，讲解人体的热量需求，能量摄入和输出的平衡以及保持这个平衡的必要性。他想告诉亚瑟有多少种致命的方式让一个人在意识到之前就死于饥饿，他还想用他的指腹按压亚瑟胯骨查明他是否有他看起来那么那么瘦。他想要喂亚瑟吃东西直到他像一个年轻人应该的那样饱饱的，而且他想要做这一切的欲望如此不可遏制，令他的双手为之发抖。  
  
  
这种冲动突如其来的凶猛让他震惊。他不应该想做这些事的。他不应该关心，起码不应该这么关心，面对这种情况他唯一能做的就是用他那不太稳定的手去够安全带，扣上，让他的手指蜷缩在方向盘上等待着，直到亚瑟叹息一声做了同样的动作。  
  
  
他把亚瑟送回他发现他的那个街角，因为这就是他要求的。而且他绝对没有在开走的时候通过后视镜注视他，因为如果他看了，他绝不可能勒令他把他扔在那个地方。  
  
  
他回到家时已经很晚了，他明天一早还要值班。他本应把自己拖到床上抓紧时间睡觉，但感觉要做成这件事的努力是不可计的。相反，他把自己扔进沙发里，从他的口袋里捞出手机，敲打快速拨号键打给格温，在电话里响铃的时候向后倒下。  
  
  
“梅林？”她听起来头昏无力，他为吵醒了她感到了一时的后悔，“怎么了？”  
  
  
他花了点时间才把声带赶起来上工，“我想我有麻烦了。”他最后说着，把手臂扔到了他的眼睑上。  
  
  
  
  
  
######  
[5]成书于1993年，阿西莫夫在此书中提出了著名的机器人三原则

#####  
  
  
  
  
格温在他们值班前在医院和他碰面，尽管他让她忍受了昨晚的电话——或者就是因为这个原因——她不怀好意地笑着警告梅林：永远，不能这样混下去了。  
  
他们一起制定了计划。这个计划主要包括在亚瑟的病历上添个他不能再找梅林看病的备注，并且在芙蕾雅来上班的时候向她解释清了情况，这样她就不会把亚瑟的病历分给梅林。在格温给她解释这个问题的时候她无情地嘲笑梅林，梅林只能叹息着把头埋进手掌里，“我知道！我知道，好了吧？”  
  
格温轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，以示同情，接着他们就该打卡上班了。  
  
过了一周他们的计划就付诸实施。他刚教完一个扭伤脚踝的女孩如何正确的使用她的拐杖，格温就抓着他的胳膊把他拉进了一个空房间里。“他来了。”她小声说，回头瞥了瞥她肩膀后面。  
  
梅林只能叹口气，用他的手掌摩擦他的眉弓骨。“他是在找我吗？”  
  
她摇摇头。“他之前从没这样做过，我不认为他知道还能这样。我会把它带去三号房的，好吗？这样你就能去照顾下一位患者了。”  
  
“谢了，格温，”他用拢起手心捏了捏她的手，在她头顶吻了一下，“你是位救世主。”  
  
她退开的时候两眼快乐的像在跳舞，嘴唇弯出一道戏弄的微笑，“你可别忘了。”  
  
他让她领先一点，然后才跟着她从护士站走出去拿他要接待的下一份病历。当然了，在格温给亚瑟带路的时候，他们不可避免地在走廊里擦肩。亚瑟停下来转身，他看见了梅林，并开始喊梅林的名字，但格温握着他的胳膊低声说，“这边请，潘德拉贡先生，我们会尽快让您出院的。”这一刻就这样过去了。  
  
但这并不能阻止梅林肩膀上的肌肉努力到打结。他转了转他的脖子，然后拿起病历回去工作了。  
  
格温换给他的那个病人呕吐的厉害，在给她开了处方并送她出院后梅林不得不去换一身洗手衣，他很肯定这会让格温大笑不止的。但等他回来，亚瑟已经走了，而因为这是他所能希望的第一次不期而遇的最好的可能性，他没向他应该的那样向她保证她会为此付出代价。在她无情地嘲笑他将不得不擦地板的时候，他甚至都没做个鬼脸。  
  
  
  
#####  
  
  
  
过了两天，梅林休了一天假，但等他第二天来上班的时候芙蕾雅告诉他昨天亚瑟来找他了。  
  
“他还好吗？”梅林皱着眉问。即使对亚瑟来说，三天来两次也不寻常。  
  
芙蕾雅只是小声的笑了，“我告诉他你今天没有排班他就走了，所以我猜他还好。”  
  
梅林点点头向她道谢，尽量不让是什么让亚瑟这么快就又回一趟医院的想象在接下来的一整天都往他的脑子里钻。  
  
这之后又过了三天，梅林在给一位病人做病史记录时听到他背后挂帘被拉开的叮当声。“对不起，这里有人。”他没从她的病历上抬头往后看一眼就说道。  
  
“你是在躲着我吗？”  
  
梅林短暂地闭了闭眼睛，即使芙蕾雅正在用铁一般的声音责难道，“先生， **请** 您跟我来。”  
  
“我在看病，”梅林说，转过去面对亚瑟，“你得走了。”  
  
亚瑟目光中的愤怒微妙地转变为了迷惑不解的挫败，他甩掉芙蕾雅试图拉他离开的手然后向前一步，“你在，天，这是因为——”  
  
“不是。”梅林不等他说完就回答，因为如果亚瑟是打算问 **‘这是因为你不想吊销的你执照’** ，他就不会听起来这么愤怒，而任何其他原因他都可以假设是不正确的。“不是因为那个。但我不能见你，我也不能为你看诊，所以如果你需要看医生你现在就要跟着芙蕾雅走。我们这里有许多优秀的医生会很乐意为你服务。”  
  
“扯淡。”亚瑟翻了个白眼，他的表情因嘲讽而扭曲，“行，我读得懂暗示。但你可以直接告诉我而不是扯这些屁话，更不用喊你的 **护士** 做挡箭牌。”  
  
 **不，我真的需要。** 梅林想到，但在芙蕾雅把亚瑟拉走的时候仍然保持沉默，面无表情。她带着歉意看了他一眼，然后把帘子拉了回去。梅林转回来专注到他的病人身上。  
  
“我很抱歉。好了，你的症状是什么时候开始的？”  
  
  
  
  
#####  
  
  
  
  
又过了两星期，在一个梅林值夜班的晚上，他走到分诊台去拿下一个病历的时候芙蕾雅把手伸出来放到那一堆病历上面拦住了他。“你的电话，”她说着，递出了听筒。  
  
这很奇怪，梅林没有立刻接电话。医生从分诊台接到电话并不正常，一般而言如果他们被需要，他们会在表格上被分配好，或者通过广播系统被呼叫。“谁打来的？”他问。  
  
芙蕾雅踌躇了一下，她的目光飘向站在她旁边的格温，而格温两眉紧蹙，“我认为这通电话很重要。”她说着，把话筒直接推到了他的脑袋旁边。  
  
这可一点没让人放心。梅林朝她皱了皱眉，然后把电话贴到耳朵上，“我是艾莫瑞斯医生，有什么可以帮到你的？”  
  
“梅林？哦，谢天谢地。”是亚瑟，而且他听来糟透了，他的声音颤抖的很厉害。  
  
梅林的手指紧紧缠住了听筒握把，“怎么了？出什么事了？”  
  
“我需要——”亚瑟的声音停顿了一下，他的呼吸很急促，“求你了，我很抱歉，我知道你生我的气但我不知道我还能打给谁。”  
  
恐慌攥住了梅林的胸膛，他眼前浮现出亚瑟受伤、浑身淤痕、支离破碎的幻觉。“亚瑟。亚瑟，跟我说。怎么了？出什么事了？别管其他的了，只用告诉我。”  
  
“他们他妈的逮捕了我，”亚瑟吼道，宛如一只负伤的动物在咆哮，声音里满是痛苦和恐惧。他听起来像是在拼命忍着不哭出来，“我在监狱里。他们在讨论罚款，或者去坐牢，或者都要。我付不起，梅林，如果我有这么多钱我就不会 **做** 这个了，我也找不到别人了。拜托，我知道我都不该开口问你，但我不知道该怎么办。”  
  
“没事的，亚瑟。”梅林把他的额头靠到墙上，“告诉我你在哪儿。你能问他们要个地址吗？”  
  
亚瑟猛地吸了下鼻子，声音隔着段距离传过来，听不太清。很快他回来了，背出了一个地址，梅林匆匆记下。“好了，坚持住，亚瑟。我来了，好吗？”  
  
“谢谢你，”他啜泣道，“对不起，谢谢你。”但梅林必须挂断他的电话，要不然他整晚都会被困在电话前。  
  
“我必须走了。”他一把电话放回座机上就对芙蕾雅和格温说，她俩都还站在那里，带着担忧的表情看着他，“你们能替我一下吗？我不知道我什么时候能回来。”  
  
“当然了。”格温在芙蕾雅点头的时候说道。她们都在赶他离开这张桌子，“快去，去。”  
  
他点点头，发自内心地感激她们两个人，然后离开。一走出医院，他的心里就只剩下亚瑟。  
  
这座城市本身似乎立志要阻止他，或起码拉他的后腿。他前面的每一辆车似乎都在路上缓缓爬行，每一盏红绿灯似乎都在他接近的时候变红。等他赶到警察局的时候，他的指甲盖已经在方向盘上咬出了凹痕，他很惊讶自己竟然没把这盘子从那根杆上拧下来，他太紧张了。  
  
他草率地停下了车，从车里爬出来冲进警局，一个脸上写着百无聊赖的女人坐在窗口后面。“我来接亚瑟·潘德拉贡。”他气喘吁吁地说，不把自己扔到玻璃上要求要见他是他所能尽的最大的努力。“他被捕了，我愿意为他保释。”  
  
那女人点点头开始在键盘上打字，眼睛看着电脑屏幕。“第一次犯法，所以不能保释，也不会坐牢。他只需要缴纳一千美元的罚金。他们正在处理，一会儿就能释放他，如果你愿意的话可以等。”她转过椅子看了他一眼，“交不了保释金的话，或者你愿意替他把罚金缴了？”  
  
一千美元。这个数目让梅林头晕眼花。这对他来说不难，但如果亚瑟没来找他求助呢？如果他付不起这笔钱他身上会发生什么样的事？为了挣这笔钱他会被逼向什么样的极端？“是的。”他的手掌在柜台边缘蜷曲，“是的，麻烦了，我想全部付清。他还要多久才能释放？”  
  
“大约半小时左右。”在他把信用卡递给她的时候她上下打量起他，“你是他的家人吗？”  
  
梅林如鲠在喉，因为他不是，他真的不是。他实质上只是一个亚瑟认识不到一个月的陌生人，而在这种情况下亚瑟除了他之外没有人可以求助的事实让梅林为他心痛，这疼痛使他说“是的”，因为很明显他是亚瑟能找到的最接近这个概念的人。  
  
她微笑着点点头，大概说了些亚瑟有人照顾是一件多么好的事之类的话，而这只能让痛疼加剧，因为梅林从没照顾过他。他在无视他，把他拒之门外，只顾自保，甚至没停下来想一想在他缺席的时候亚瑟可能在什么中挣扎。如果他没有把亚瑟抛弃在他自己的泥沼里，他本可以预防这一切发生，他最起码能确保亚瑟知道在他需要梅林的时候，他不需要犹豫。  
  
他退到靠墙的一排又硬又不舒服的椅子上等着，大概等了一小时或者更久那扇门终于开了，一个制服警察带着亚瑟出来。  
  
他把胳膊从那警察手里抽出来，并回头甩了记凶狠的眼神。梅林不稳地站起来，亚瑟似乎注意到了他。他的目光扫过梅林的方向又迅速转回来定住，仿佛罗盘的指针牢牢指向北方。他目光中的怒火消失的太快了，快到梅林能肯定那不过个幌子，愤怒消逝后他看起来精疲力竭，脆弱不堪。“梅林。”亚瑟的声音因他的名字而颤抖。  
  
梅林朝他走去，脚步急而快，但中途骤停。“你还好吗？”  
  
“是的，我——”他回头看了眼警察，然后清了清喉咙，“是的。我们能走了吗？”  
  
“当然。”梅林把一只手放到他背上去支撑和安抚他，他们一起走出警察局，走进夜晚的寒冷与黑暗。  
  
门在他们身后一关上，亚瑟就一头栽倒，好像昂着头走出这个地方已经耗尽了他的所有精力。他沉沉地靠在梅林肩上，呼吸紊乱无章，“对不起，”他摇摇晃晃地说，“我很抱歉，我很抱歉。谢谢你能来。天哪，一千刀，他们要我付一千刀。这怎么可能？我住的地方跟个垃圾堆一样，即使是这样我能交上房租都算我走运。”  
  
“别担心，”梅林把放在他背上的手臂放下去环住他的腰，“我付了，已经搞定了。”  
  
“什么？”亚瑟向后弹去，从梅林的触碰中躲开转身盯着他，他的脸色灰白，下颌松弛，“ **什么？** 梅林，不，那太多了。我的天啊，我不能接受。”  
  
梅林微微一笑，挽起他的胳膊带着他继续向他的车走去。他想安慰亚瑟，用他的现身来消除他的疑虑，但如果他不承认最少有一部分的肢体接触是出自他自己的渴望，那他就是在撒谎。“钱已经付了，结束了，没有必要接受或者拒绝。”  
  
亚瑟颤抖的厉害。梅林不确定这是因为钱，还是因为这个寒冷的夜晚对他来说太难以承受。不管怎样，车就在眼前。梅林让他的手滑下亚瑟的手臂落到他的手上，用拇指摩挲他的手腕内侧。  
  
亚瑟因他这个动作再次发起抖来，但在梅林弄清楚这个触碰到底被不被欢迎之前他就把她的手翻过来严丝合缝地扣进梅林的手心，十指交叉在一起紧紧的抱住他，无处可避。梅林从口袋里捞出车钥匙打开车门，把亚瑟送进副驾驶座上。等亚瑟坐稳了，他才绕回驾驶侧挤到方向盘后面。  
  
“你的地址？”  
  
亚瑟的头猛地转过来，快得吓人。在车内照明昏暗的光线下他的双眼睁的大大的，却显得苍白而黯淡。  
  
“你的地址，亚瑟。我要送你回家。”  
  
“哦老天，不要。”亚瑟用一只手捂住脸，他的话被他的手掌挡得模糊不清，“你不能看见我住的地方，那是个破地方。你估计是住在什么又大又豪华的房子里面，而我那小破公寓会给你的灵魂留下精神创伤的。”  
  
梅林只能竭尽所能克制住自己不要把亚瑟拉过中控台吻他，亲到他不再担心类似于梅林会怎么想他的住处这种蠢事。“那你能来我家，二选一，”他说，他的声音紧绷，几乎要突破他的控制力的防线，“但如果我今晚把你送回街上，我就他妈完了。”  
  
亚瑟像是放弃挣扎地叹了口气，这让梅林想猛摇他唤醒一点他的理智。“我应该去的，”他挖苦道。“今晚我还一分钱也没赚到……别再这样磨牙了，我不会要求你这么做的，我就是这么一说。”他叹息着向后靠到椅背上，让头坠到靠枕上。他抬起一只手摩挲眉毛中间的地方，眼睛缓缓闭上。“带我去你那儿。虽然这可能会让我在心里攀比然后感觉很操蛋，但至少你不会被我的破地方吓着。”  
  
梅林只是点着头变了道，好上高速公路直接回家。他完全、完全搞砸了，如果他告诉格温他现在是要做什么她可能会被自己呛住然后对他摇头，但管他的。现在最重要的是把亚瑟带到一个他觉得安全的地方，如果那个地方不是他的公寓那就是梅林的家。他事后会处理后果的。  
  
一路上都很沉默。时不时的，梅林会用余光去瞄亚瑟，关切而担忧。大部分时候亚瑟双手抱着膝盖凝望着窗外的城市在夜幕笼罩下飞速闪过，他仍然间或性的打颤，不过跟之前相比情况已经变好了。但他就没看过梅林一眼，久到梅林忍不住开始想：也许是因为他没考虑到的其它一大堆原因他又犯了个错。如果亚瑟不是真的想跟他一起回去呢？如果他这么做是出于错位的感激，因为他不知道在某人给他钱的时候他还能怎么做？如果，如果，如果……  
  
他把车开进自家门前的车道上，然后熄火。车内一片漆黑，只有前门厅上的小灯给了他们一点亮度。他们静静地坐了一会儿，梅林能用耳朵直接听见他的脉搏。终于他微微偏过头看向亚瑟问道，“你要进去吗？”  
  
亚瑟点头了。一缕微笑的残魂牵起他的一边嘴角。“嗯，现在我也走不回去了……”  
  
梅林爬出车外。他想绕过去给亚瑟开门，但亚瑟已经自己钻出来了，皱着眉头抬头盯着梅林的房子。“我说对了，”他喃喃，“你会让我丢脸的。”  
  
“我带你过来不是为了让你难过的。”梅林轻柔地把他推向前门厅，“来吧，外面很冷，你看起来冻坏了。”  
  
亚瑟一点也不抵抗的事实佐证了他这个观察结论的正确性。  
  
梅林在他们进去的时候留着大部分灯没开，只打开了能让他们从门廊走到厨房而不会被茶几绊倒致死所必需的一盏。亚瑟跟在他身后，脑袋转来转去地到处看，好像他不能相信所见为实。“天哪，”他轻声说，“你是住在样板间里吗？”  
  
这话让梅林皱眉。“我住在医院里，总的来说，”他说，“如果基本没人住的话很容易保持房子好看。”  
  
亚瑟发出的嗓音显示他并没被说服。他加快脚步紧跟在梅林后面，被梅林带进厨房。  
  
梅林打开厨房的灯，弯下腰把脑袋伸进冰箱里。“你喜欢意大利腊肠吗？”  
  
“呕。”亚瑟说。梅林转过头正好撞见他做了个鬼脸，表情夸张到滑稽。  
  
他笑出了声，然后朝熟食抽屉走去。“好吧，那就不要意大利腊肠。火鸡怎么样？没人不喜欢火鸡，是吧？”  
  
“火鸡还行。”亚瑟说，“但综合考虑我没什么胃口。”  
  
“可以理解。”梅林拿出火鸡片，一片切达干酪，蛋黄酱，还有芥末。“但你还是要吃。因为不管你的大脑有没有意识到，你的身体需要食物。”他绕道去取了片面包，然后把所有东西带到台面上组合起来。“这是医生的命令。”  
  
亚瑟笑着哼了一声。紧挨着梅林身边向后靠到台面上，距离近到能称之为障碍物了。近到几乎一抬手就能碰到，而梅林的手指们觉得比起食材这才是它们要追逐的。所以他就在他身边忙活着，对他的阻碍不置一词。  
  
一分钟就能把一份三明治拼到一起。他把它切成两半，抓起一个盘子，把所有东西递给亚瑟，如果不能称之为急切的话亚瑟就是顺从地接过了盘子。他咬了一大口，哼哼着以示赞赏，然后甩给梅林一个很凶的眼神。“你不是要站在那儿看着我吃完吧？”他说话到时候食物把他的两颊填的鼓鼓的。  
  
这并不是梅林的本意，但既然现在亚瑟提起来了，他反应过来他刚就站在那盯着亚瑟，用看一位他不相信会自觉服药的顽固病人一样的眼神注视着亚瑟。他带着歉意笑了笑，领亚瑟回到客厅，随着一声叹息摔进沙发里。他都不知道这怎么可能，但事实是在警局门廊等一个半小时比在急诊室站一整天更累。他只想用手臂环住亚瑟，安慰自己说他很安全，然后睡上一整年。  
  
亚瑟跟着他一起坐到沙发上，但他只坐到了一点点边缘，还回头睁大了眼睛看了梅林一眼。“你开玩笑的吧，我不能坐在这沙发上，”他说，“它太漂亮了，我会把面包屑弄得到处都是的。”  
  
梅林叹着气抓住他的手臂，把他向后拉直到他能沉进沙发里，而不是紧张而僵硬地坐在那儿。“别犯傻，”他说，“不然要真空吸尘器干什么。”  
  
亚瑟看着他的眼神好像他开始怀疑也许梅林是个疯子，但他没有再次反对，转而又咬了一大口三明治，“味道不错。”他最后说，打破了降落在他们之间的沉默。  
  
梅林微笑。“很好，开始找回些胃口了吗？”  
  
他耸起一边肩膀随便做了个耸肩动作。  
  
在等着亚瑟吃完他的三明治的时候，梅林放任寂静休息在他们之间。等他吃完了，他接过盘子走进厨房。亚瑟听到他在水槽里冲洗盘子的声音，然后听到他把它安置在洗碗机里。这让他微笑。等梅林回来的时候，他在掸自己坐的地方，好像还是在担心那些面包屑。然后他叹息着坐回沙发里。“谢了。”他说。  
  
梅林伸出手捏了捏他的膝盖，“感觉好点了？”  
  
另一个单边耸肩。“也许有一点。”  
  
“很好。”他满意地点头，“那你想谈谈吗？”  
  
紧张感突然像电流穿过电线一样穿过亚瑟的身体，他在梅林的抚摸下僵硬起来，肩膀变得锋利而棱角分明，他的目光定在远处的某个地方。“没什么好谈的。我被捕了。这事最终会发生在这个行业内的每个人身上。”  
  
梅林小小地微笑，“你打电话我，”他温柔地说。并且因为今天是漫长的一天，显然对亚瑟来说更加漫长和艰难，所以他没加上后面那句： **而且你当时几乎是哭着的。**  
  
亚瑟突然的呼出一口气。“对不起。我知道我不该。我应该尊重你的底线，但我只是不知道还有谁——”  
  
“我明白。”梅林平静地说，“我很高兴你打给我。”  
  
这让亚瑟突然地打断了自己。他在沙发上扭过身来，正视着梅林，对他皱眉头。“是吗？”  
  
“我不应该高兴吗？你很难过，还需要帮助，而我能帮上忙。”  
  
亚瑟又呼出一口气。这一次听起来像一声难以置信的喘息，而他低头、把他的手压在眉骨上的方式只是加深了这个印象。“我这一周都很难过。”他的声音里有一种粗粝，一种之前没有的棱角，“这并没有阻止你之前对我的置之不理。”  
  
“亚瑟。”梅林想伸出手抓住他，把他拉进怀里，不用言语地向他证明这是多么不可能的想法。“事实并非如此。”  
  
“是我的错。”他的声音呆板，了无生气。他在沙发上移动着，往他们之间的距离里又加了几厘米。“听着，也许你还是应该直接送我回家。我会没事的，我不需要你做我的保姆好像我会崩溃似的，好吗？”  
  
梅林摇摇头，靠近他，把手牢牢放在亚瑟的膝盖上。“停下。 **听** 我说。你对道德规范了解多少？”  
  
“就是要做对的事，不是吗？”  
  
梅林笑了笑，“简而言之是这样，但具体要复杂得多。道德规范挂钩道德原则，在医学上，它指认识到医患关系中的平衡会因我们的偏好而倾斜，并且有惩罚机制确保我们不会冒这个险。如果被发现行为不道德，医生会因此丢掉他的执照，或更糟。你明白我在说什么了吗？”  
  
“当然。”亚瑟把他的双臂紧紧抱在胸前，目光稳稳地跨过房间不知道落在哪儿。“你在我面前勃起了现在你吓坏了所以把我推开这样你就不会惹上麻烦了。听着，我明白了，好了吧？没人想要丢饭碗。但你没必要装得像你有在对我偏心一样因为我们都明白你只是在他妈保护你自己。”  
  
梅林咽回去了一声粗口。“见鬼了你还是没有在听我说。”他用两手捉住亚瑟的脸把他拽进一个凶猛而粗暴的吻中又以迅雷不及掩耳之势结束了。在他后靠找回自己呼吸的时候，亚瑟呼吸粗重的望着他，他的脸因惊喜变得柔和。“这叫做利益冲突。你不能在和患者有私人关系的同时保持专业关系。原因多到数不清，但归根结底都是这个。这是不被允许的。现在你明白了没？”他追问着，盯着亚瑟，心里祈祷他明白了，因为梅林不觉得他能平稳地把话说出来，尤其是在他还在为他让事情发展到这一步而追悔莫及的时候。  
  
而亚瑟只是睁大了眼睛望着他，庄重地看了好久。“我想是的，”他平静地说，他不再咆哮或者怒吼或者大发雷霆或者生闷气了，所以梅林想也许，终于，他明白了。“你可以随意和谁建立关系，私人的或者专业的，但不能两者戒备。所以如果你陷入到了这种利益冲突之中，你必须取舍。”他做了个深呼吸，似乎花了一辈子。“前几天，在医院，你说你不能见我，我以为——我以为你是说……别的什么。但你不是，是吗？你是说‘医生现在就见你’那种意思，是不是？”  
  
梅林只是点头，把他的眉弓骨靠到亚瑟的肩上，对他终于、终于明白过来的感激之情溢于言表。  
  
亚瑟抬起双手，十指轻轻地在梅林后颈上蜷曲。“这就是你一直想告诉我的，告诉我你已经做出了选择。”  
  
“从来都谈不上是一个选择。”梅林苦涩地说，但接着他就什么都说不出来了因为亚瑟的嘴又贴回了他的嘴上，吞食着他，渴望而贪婪。  
  
亚瑟一边吻着他一边在沙发上改变姿势，双膝跪立着爬到梅林身上，在亲吻中笑起来。“我告诉过你你想要我。否认这点是毫无意义的。”他的吻是锐利的，牙齿刺在梅林唇上，双手在梅林身上赛跑。“你就是死鸭子嘴硬。”  
  
“亚瑟。等等。”梅林把他的两只手放到亚瑟的腰上，抵着他的嘴唇喘息，“停下。”  
  
“我的 **天** 。”亚瑟一下子跳的远远的然后从沙发的另一端瞪着梅林，“你不会要继续否认吧，啊？”  
  
“不。”梅林说，因为就算是无法回头的那一站现在也离他们太远了。但接着他就不得不在亚瑟再次准备上下其手把它们挡开。“天爷你简直是只八爪鱼！停手，麻烦你，就停一小会儿。”  
  
亚瑟照做了，他凑得很近，注视着梅林，满脸写着不管梅林这次为什么要阻止他，最好都编个好借口。  
  
梅林长长的、缓缓地呼出一口气，试着理清自己的思绪。“无论做任何决定现在都是个糟糕的时机。你吓坏了——”  
  
“我很好。”  
  
“好吧， **我** 吓坏了，所以这个论据依然成立。”他把手放到亚瑟肩膀上以示抚慰。“告诉我吧，亚瑟。跟我说说话。这是怎么发生的？”  
  
亚瑟被惹恼了似的发出一声尖锐的声音，但他在沙发上转过身安坐下来，肩膀坚实地抵着梅林的肩膀，两腿交叠，膝盖因偶然地亲密碰到梅林的膝盖上，让梅林的心脏在胸腔里怦怦跳的更起劲了。“哪一部分？我是怎么把自己弄进牢里的那部分？没什么好说的。有个混蛋条子设了个套，我是那个选择靠近他车的倒霉蛋。”他侧过头，直直的看向梅林，“或者你指的是我一开始是怎么沦落街头的那部分？”  
  
梅林不是，也从没有意图去询问这个问题，只打算在亚瑟决定他想提起来的时刻提供一只支持的耳朵倾听。但既然他现在提起来了，梅林就只是捏了捏他的手然后说，“如果你想告诉我，我很感兴趣。”  
  
亚瑟把叹息含在喉咙里，引出沙沙的响声，又转过头直直的目视前方。他绕在梅林手掌上的手指收紧了。“我父亲几年前去世了。心脏病。他是那种A型人格、压力很大、前额血管总是很突出的人，所以这是情理之中的事。我猜是这样的，大概吧。总之，”他的双肩向后扳，挺直了脊背，全身上下都变得僵硬而不高兴，“他把一切都留给了我和我的姐姐，但我们当时——现在也是——未成年，所以一切都归到了我的舅舅阿古温名下，他会替我们保管直到我们成年。他搬了进来，然后把我赶了出去。”  
  
梅林发出了一个低低的、受伤的声音，更用力地握住亚瑟手。亚瑟快速地扫了他一眼，继续说：“他说是因为我父亲把我宠坏了，因为在我准备好接受我自己的遗产之前我需要学习责任感和辛劳。但这只是个借口。他一分钱也不肯给我，甚至不肯让我立足。我努力了，我发誓我努力过了。我摆过货架，端过咖啡。但在这座城市里一份最低工资的工作是不可能付得起房租的。特别是在你的室友们全都一起背弃你、任你在这一切中蹒跚独行时。”他颤抖着，紧绷着，随着每一次呼吸剧烈地战栗。梅林只想把亚瑟拉进自己怀里，拥抱他直到所有疼痛消失，但亚瑟仍然僵硬着身体，仍然说着话，“我付不起，我也找不到更多的室友，所以我被赶走。而一旦我走上街头，我想我最终沦落到卖淫来维持生计的故事基本就是可预见的了。”  
  
“你姐姐？”梅林问。“她——”  
  
“哦，不。”亚瑟的笑声刺耳，其中不只有一点点苦涩。“这些日子来她和阿古温亲密无间。以前不是这样的。我们之前很亲近，但他告诉她这一切都是我的错、是我不够努力的时候，她信了。而且我也没告诉她我最后要靠什么维持生计，我宁愿她鄙视我也不想她可怜我。”  
  
“我很抱歉。”梅林轻轻地说。因为面对这样一个故事，除了这一句还有什么话好说。  
  
亚瑟做了个鬼脸，又耸了耸肩。决心占据了他的五官，把它们变得棱角分明而狠厉。“我马上就要十八岁了。他不能再阻止我取走我的财产。我会还你的，我保证。每一分钱，连本带利——”  
  
“亚瑟，不。”梅林叹息道，“没必要。我不想你担心这个，好吗？”  
  
亚瑟转过来看着他，脸庞发光，双眼闪烁，神采奕奕。他倾身向前，阖上了眼睑，双手游上了梅林的脖子后面，梅林预测到了他的意图，随即赶在亚瑟亲到他之前举起一只手遮到亚瑟的嘴上。“不。”他说，语气平静而温和。  
  
亚瑟向后退出一定距离，睁开眼睛怒视着他。  
  
“什么时候你做这的时候能不想着我在你身上花了多少钱，什么时候我就加入。直到那时，不行。我不会让那种事横亘在我们之间。”  
  
“你说你选好了，”亚瑟说着，声音急切，“你说你能做我的医生，或者你能更进一步，但你得选，而这就是你不能再在医院见我的原因。”  
  
“我是选了。”梅林同意，而这选择留下的震惊仍然在他脑海里回荡。究竟是什么时候它变成了那种不能保持自己所需要的超然独立的男人了？它悄然滋长在他身上，无声无息，以至于他直到自己已经头昏脑涨欲罢不能才有所察觉。“但现在仍然是个很糟糕的时机。当你决定你想要吻我的时候，我不希望我们之间悬着感恩的报答。”  
  
“我 **十七岁** 了。”亚瑟夸张地翻了个白眼，梅林知道他以为这意味着什么，他意图提醒梅林他有多么成熟且成年，但这只能达到相反的目的。这让梅林想要把他拉进怀里，亲吻他的发顶，把他紧紧拢在怀里。“我能自己做决定。”  
  
“你能。而我也能。而且我做了。”他把亚瑟的脸捧在两掌之间，固定住他这样他就不能凑上前来让事情发展超出梅林的预期，然后前倾在他的眉心印下一吻。“我可以给你再做一份三明治，或者什么其它的，如果你还饿的话。如果你没累到想现在睡觉的话，那儿有电视。如果你困了，或者等你困了，这个沙发可以展开，你能睡在这儿。我今晚值夜班，直到明天下午我都没有排班，所以如果明早你想我带你去哪儿的话——”  
  
“谢了。”亚瑟往沙发垫里钻得进去了点，“你刚说电视？有什么好看的吗？”  
  
梅林遏制住讽刺地坚持说他有的一切都好看的冲动，转而试着想起来他是否有任何符合亚瑟胃口的节目。“网飞上有太空堡垒卡拉狄加。”他说。他肯定是正中红心，因为亚瑟突然爬起来站直了，他的眼睛睁的又大又亮。  
  
“我的天哪！你看了没？我们一定要看。我们从头开始看这样你就知道发生了什么了。”  
  
梅林微笑着把遥控器递给他，让他全权负责，随着片头在屏幕上闪过，他坐到沙发上，亚瑟在他身旁伸展着身子，他的头枕到梅林的膝盖上，与此同时梅林的手指梳理着他的头发。他的心还没完全从亚瑟打到医院的那通电话引起的恐慌里放松下来，但这是好事。感觉不错。就这么一会儿，就这么一晚上，他放任自己放松下来，享受这一切。  
  
  
  
  
#####  
  
  
  
  
第二天一早亚瑟要梅林捎他回家，虽然不愿意承认但梅林如释重负。如果亚瑟是要他把他放在哪个街角好让他回去上工，梅林不认为自己能做的到。  
  
在梅林让车闲在停车位旁无所事事的时候亚瑟快速地说，“你不用上来，我估计只是去扑倒在我的床上睡个回笼觉。”他越过中间的控制盘在梅林面颊上匆匆扫过一吻。“再谢你一次。我很抱歉——”  
  
“不。别说了。”梅林朝他挥了挥手。“如果你打算又来一次，你可以走了。”但他确保他说这话的时候脸上挂着微笑，这样亚瑟不会误解他的意思。  
  
亚瑟回了他一个大笑。“好吧，拜。”然后他溜出车外，跑进了那栋看起来摇摇欲坠的公寓大楼。  
  
开车回家的途中梅林的脑中始终云缭雾绕的。这是个问题。他得在下午轮班之前找到集中注意力的方法，格温和芙蕾雅绝不会让他糊弄过去的。

#####

  
  
  
他们都很忙，而且梅林的排班表非常易变，过了好几天他们才找到时间再次相处。一天深夜亚瑟大步走进急诊室，举起一只手以打破梅林看见他等在那儿时朝他射来的不满的眼神。  
  
“我没登记，”他说，“我不是作为病人来的。只是你说过你大概现在要下班了，而我听说医院食堂的食物是每个人在死前至少要尝一次的经历。”  
  
不论怎样添油加醋，医院的食堂其实都没那么糟，但这话还是让梅林笑出了声。“好了，我们走吧。我刚打卡下班，现在我是你的了。”他带着亚瑟穿过蜿蜒曲折的走廊走向自助餐厅，尽全力无视掉格温和芙蕾雅是怎样从护士台后探出身子，在他俩的身后扮些过度夸张的表情。  
  
一周后，梅林发现他自己跑到了市中心，被一种通过把亚瑟拉到身边请他悠闲地、好好地吃一餐来回礼的冲动牢牢把持。他晃过最常能找到亚瑟的那个街角，微笑着看到亚瑟斜靠着路灯，带着沉思的神情凝视着远方。  
  
在梅林把车停到路边的时候亚瑟没有动，即使此时他已经知道梅林的车长什么样，而他通常会再看到梅林的下一秒笑起来然后走向他。梅林把车停好，亚瑟还是没有靠近，于是他走出车门，心想自己是不是做了什么让亚瑟生气的事情还不自知。  
  
他一踏出车外一阵凛冽的风就刮到他身上，让他皱起眉毛，让他再一次看向亚瑟，然后金发男孩穿的那身布料奇缺的短裤和几乎不存在的上衣进入了他的视野。“你疯了吗？外面冷成这样而你就穿这些？你会风寒致死的。”他走上人行道抓住亚瑟的胳膊，摸到的皮肤冰的他手弹回了一瞬。“亚瑟？你这样在外面站了多久了？”  
  
亚瑟缓慢地转过身，聚焦到梅林身上。“哦，嘿。”一个迟钝的傻笑缓缓浮现在他脸上，“你在这干嘛？”他说的有点结巴，听起来模糊不清。  
  
“亚瑟，回答我。”他把亚瑟的脸捧到手里，让亚瑟的视线固定到自己脸上。“你在这儿站了多久了？”  
  
过了一会儿亚瑟脸上才反映出他听到了这个问题。他抬起半边肩膀做了个松散而懒洋洋的耸肩。“哦，有一会儿了。”他的口气好像这不是什么事儿。“今晚漫漫长夜。没人上钩。”  
  
那就是几小时。这个结论让梅林咬着牙嘶嘶地吐气。他把手从亚瑟脸旁放下来，转而抓住他的手，一手翻过亚瑟的手，伸出手指压在他手腕上探他的脉搏。它微弱而无力，让梅林咬断了一声咒骂。  
  
“跟我来，亚瑟。过来。”他领着亚瑟穿过人行道来到乘客侧，为他把门拉开。“上车。进去，我带你回家。”  
  
亚瑟坠到座椅上，但他花了一阵功夫才想办法把他的腿也挪进车里。梅林皱起眉头注视着他，等他一安稳好就把门关上，绕了一圈也钻进车里。一坐到方向盘后面他就推按钮把暖气开到最大。  
  
“喔。嘿。”亚瑟向后躲开正对着他吹的热风口，做了个鬼脸。“好热。”接着他似乎才反应过来他们在梅林车里，蹙着眉环视了一圈。“我们要去哪儿？我得去干活。”  
  
“不，你不能去。你今晚收班了。”  
  
“但——”  
  
“你体温过低我要送你回家。不准再争。”  
  
他听话了，起码听话了一分钟。等梅林把车开上路，他追问，“体温什么？”  
  
“体温过低。你很 **冷** ，亚瑟。非常冷。你到底他妈在想什么，这种天气出来站街，还穿成这样？”  
  
梅林说话的时候他脸上阴云密布。“不，我不冷。”他把他的手伸到梅林眼前，“看见了？我都没在抖。”  
  
梅林小心地把他的手臂挪开好能重新看到路，嘴唇压成了一道平板的直线。“我知道。这是个非常糟糕的迹象。”  
  
亚瑟叹了口气，好像梅林是世界上最烂的人。“你也没在抖。”  
  
“我穿着件毛衣！”  
  
然后亚瑟咯咯笑起来，伸出手指着梅林的袖口，于是这场争论被抛在脑后。“毛衣很漂亮。”他说，“我喜欢。这颜色很衬你。”  
  
要想不陷入恐慌梅林不得不用上全部自制力。他在开车，他的双手缠着方向盘，暖气在爆炸，搞得像车里在蒸桑拿一样热，亚瑟却开始抱怨了。即使这样，他也只是把温度略略下调了几度。“我知道，”他在亚瑟又一次开口抱怨的时候告诉他，“但这很重要。你需要它。”  
  
等到他们离他家里只剩下几分钟车程的时候亚瑟开始嘟囔，“操，搞什么？”而他的牙开始剧烈地打颤。  
  
梅林用余光看着他，看到他朝加热器的送风口伸出手，如同在凑近一团火，肉眼可见他在被这颤抖所折磨，手抖得太剧烈都不需要梅林多看几眼做判断。“这很好，”他说，“这既是进步。”而他终于能轻松点地呼吸了。  
  
亚瑟不满地摆弄着送风口，朝他投来困惑的眼神。“进步？”颤抖使他结巴，他试了三次才说出句话来，“这怎么就是进、进步了？我之前可没抖。”  
  
“这就是低温症狡猾的地方。你冷到一定程度，你的身体实际上停止发抖了。你在发抖意味着你在回温。”  
  
“我之前感觉还暖和些。”他皱着脸磕磕巴巴地说。  
  
“你很快会好起来的。”梅林保证。他们只差几条街要走了。等他一开进他自己的车道，他立刻下车绕道另一边帮亚瑟下来。外面仍然寒风凛冽，风一吹到亚瑟身上他就瑟缩起来钻进梅林怀里，他的眼睛睁的大大的，惊慌失措。  
  
“我靠，”他低声喃喃，“天哪，冻死人了。”  
  
梅林只是把他裹在怀里带进房子里，把恒温器调高几度，一路领着他爬上楼走进自己的卧室。  
  
亚瑟肯定是在恢复的途中了，因为他现在已经有了喘着气发笑的余韵。“当你决定采取行动的时候，你动的很快，不是吗？”不过他仍在发抖，他的语句也还是从打颤的两排牙之间挤出来的，所以这份故作轻松并不向应该的那样成功。  
  
“如果你是要调情，”梅林告诉他，“起码等你上了床再说。”梅林已经把他的鞋子踢掉了，正在解他上衣领口的扣子。  
  
亚瑟没选择乖乖配合，而是趴在床沿盯着他看。“真不公平。为什么你要在我不能欣赏的时候赤身裸体？”  
  
梅林把他们之间的空间压缩至零，开始拉起他那毫无使用价值的衣服。“你过会儿可以欣赏，”他简短而轻快地说，“你听说过治疗体温过低最好的办法就是分享体温，越少衣服越好的陈词滥调吗？”  
  
亚瑟点头，但他的双眼还落在梅林的皮肤上，眼神飘飘忽忽的，心不在焉。  
  
“那不是陈词滥调，就是事实。”  
  
亚瑟只是接着点头然后把衣服脱完了，把他的上衣从头顶甩出去。梅林很乐意如亚瑟所愿的那样尽情欣赏眼前的美景，但亚瑟的皮肤苍白而湿冷，一切都是那样糟糕的警告，他无法忍受。  
  
他把他的裤子甩掉，考虑到亚瑟他留下了底裤，等他全身上下只穿了这一件他掀开被子，退开让出位置，示意亚瑟进来。  
  
他顺从地照做了，从最后一件衣服里扭出来，把毯子拉过肩头可怜兮兮地颤抖着。梅林只看了他一小会儿，就穿过房间去衣柜里又拉出了三条厚毯子铺到床上，帮助亚瑟暖和起来。  
  
亚瑟叹息这，好似梅林把好几条毯子铺到他身上是世上最令人赞叹的事情。接着梅林也爬进了毯子们下边，把他的两臂绕到亚瑟的背后，将他拉近。  
  
感受着亚瑟身体那纤长的、冰凉的曲线贴在他身上让他恐慌异常，梅林把他的脸埋进亚瑟的肩颈里，呼出了一道颤抖的白气。“感觉暖和点了没？”他问道，希冀的同时又觉得希望渺茫。  
  
亚瑟抵着他的脖子点头，也把手环到了梅林背后，紧紧地抱住他。他的手指压在梅林的肋骨上，两条长腿和梅林的缠在一起，这本应是美妙的时刻，但此时却只能说是精神折磨。亚瑟也许在为他因体温过低而不能够享受脱下衣服的梅林而扼腕，但梅林发现他的境况更糟。他头脑清晰，神志清醒，并且他很想享受这一刻。他想能够放任他的双手摸遍亚瑟的每一寸肌肤，丈量它们，他想要了解他肌肉的轮廓和曲线，想要知道在梅林这样触碰他时他会怎样回应。但他不能，因为此刻他的脑子里只装得下担忧和恐惧，这两者像飓风一样在他的思考里肆虐，留下一地狼藉。  
  
“梅林？”亚瑟的牙齿还在打架，他也仍然僵直而绷紧地把嘴唇压在梅林身上。  
  
梅林发出柔和的鼓励性的声音，在他的咽喉旁蹭了蹭鼻子。  
  
“如果我知道这样你就会跟我上床，我几周前就会体温过低了。”  
  
梅林听完惊得喷出一口的空气，他大笑了，即使这个提议真的一点也不有趣。他谴责地拽了拽亚瑟一缕头发，努力用坚决的声音说：“这是我听过最荒谬的事了。”  
  
亚瑟只是把他的脸靠到梅林的面颊上，梅林能感觉到他的嘴唇贴着自己的皮肤弯出了一个微笑。“值得一试。”  
  
“知道你如此高度珍视我的心脏健康，以至于你乐意这样肆意豪赌真让我高兴。”梅林收紧他环绕着亚瑟的手臂，直到亚瑟叹息一声从他背后压了压他。“你差点让我心脏病发作，亚瑟，而且目前我俩还都没有脱离危险。别开这种玩笑，体温过低会致命的。”  
  
亚瑟无言地哼哼着同意了。“不过我感觉好些了。”而梅林也这么认为。他还在发抖，但已没那么剧烈。抓着他的肌肉紧张也开始缓和松弛下来，正引着他走向放松、柔韧和 **温暖** 。他几乎已经可以完整地说出一句话，而不会中途被打架的牙齿所磕绊。  
  
“尾巴别翘上天了，”梅林告诫他，“你还要点时间恢复。”  
  
“你之前说触摸有帮助，对吧？”亚瑟的手臂掠过梅林的脊背绕到他的肚子上，手指一路用一种只可能是引诱意味的方式拖拉，“ **那** ……”  
  
梅林叹了口气把亚瑟两手抓在自己手里，把它们扣牢了。“别闹，”他平静地说。  
  
亚瑟重重地叹了口气，翻身换成了仰躺的姿势。梅林随着他动作，让自己贴着他的侧边，保持着他们之间的肢体接触。“为什么你总是要阻止我？如果你就只是说不然后完事儿了倒还好了，但你传递出的信号总是错综复杂。”  
  
梅林的嘴角翘起一道毫无幽默感的微笑。他把一只手搭在亚瑟肩头，伸出另一只手去描摹他嘴上向下弯曲的线条。“为什么你总要因为错误的理由去做这件事？”  
  
这话完全没有让亚瑟脸上的阴影散开。“这些理由没错。这就是我的理由。你也许不怎么喜欢，但这仍然是我的理由。”他又翻了次身，这次正面对着梅林，他们又紧紧贴在一起了，前胸贴着前胸，肚子对着肚子，一路延伸到他们的下半身，四条腿又像之前那样纠缠在一起。他隔着非常近的距离看进梅林眼底，目光清澈。“我不是因为你给我钱而想要，我不是因为我们之间有债要偿而想要。”他的两手原本放在梅林肩上，现在缓缓地一路抚摸到他的胸口，指间追踪着肌肉的线条，指腹扫过梅林的乳首让他颤抖起来。“我想要，因为你是个喜欢吊人胃口的讨厌鬼，全裸地把皮肤压到我身上却不准我对它们做任何事。”亚瑟靠上来把他的嘴唇抵到梅林喉结的弧度上，然后分开双唇，在哪里吮出了一道淤痕。梅林惊讶地发出了一记刺耳的声音，他能感觉到他在表面留下了记号，但他没有阻止他。他心中有一部分非常喜欢被亚瑟做记号，被标记为亚瑟的所有物。相应的，他也想留下他的标记。  
  
“我想要 **你** 。”亚瑟继续说，放任他的手指们继续下滑。“因为你热辣、性感、非常聪明、心地善良，还让我跟你闲扯那些除了我没人关心的书和电影，而且就在刚才你把我从死亡边缘救了回来，所以你完全就是我的英雄。”他让他的嘴滑下去一点，在离第一个记号不过几厘米远的小面又留下一个吻痕。“我还要用多少种方式告诉你我有多想要你，才能让你相信我是认真的？”  
  
梅林颤抖着呼出一口气，贴近亚瑟的手掌。他的身体正因亚瑟的触摸兴奋起来，他还能思考的那部分、不断提醒他为什么这是个顶破天的坏主意的那部分，正飞速地向喊着就是 **想要** 的另一部分投降。“你还是体温过低，”他的话在亚瑟舔舐他留在梅林脖子上的吻痕的时候显得绝望无比，“你的决策能力严重受损——”  
  
“天哪。”亚瑟不耐烦地翻了翻眼睛，似乎在暗示梅林是这星球上最不可理喻的人。他爬起来翻到梅林上方，跨坐到他身上，用他的嘴巴给了梅林一个激烈而贪婪的吻，他的手指抓紧了梅林的头发把他牢牢摁在原地。“那就 **让我热起来** 。”  
  
他 **感觉** 很热。他感觉自己都要在亚瑟手心里烧起来了，而梅林除了想要触摸、品尝和索取之外别无他想。他的手走上亚瑟的背部，缓慢地爱抚他让他因此战栗，然后梅林抓着他的头发把他翻到自己身下，压进床垫里。  
  
亚瑟大张着嘴吓得抽了口气，他的表情一瞬就被惊喜所改变，嘴唇弯出一个大大的喜悦的坏笑。“就是这样。”他抬起身子去咬梅林的嘴巴，“这就是我期待的。”  
  
梅林觉得他正渐渐脱离控制。他想紧紧的抓住亚瑟直到他的指节在他的肌肤上留下淤青；想把他按倒，在他把他俩的下体撞在一起的时候掠夺他的嘴唇。他想要占有，而亚瑟将自己献给他，美丽如斯……  
  
他让他自己满足于在亚瑟身上留下印记，作为亚瑟在他身上种吻痕的交换。他从亚瑟喉咙顺着脖颈一路啃噬到锁骨，唤醒一路的肌肤又放置它们，任其泛起潮红变得滚烫。他才堪堪吻到亚瑟肩头亚瑟就开始在他身下扭动，亚瑟呼吸急促，双手发疯。“哦上帝，你是个 **喜欢吊胃口** 的，我早该猜到的。”他嗓音里紊乱的余波在恳求身上人的慈悲，但梅林只是摇摇头，一只手向下捏住亚瑟的臀瓣。他想要亚瑟在他手下分崩离析。这个想法很蠢，但他想要向他展示他都错过了什么。  
  
即使如此，至少有一部分他还足够清醒，让他想起来不要做一个自私的混蛋。亚瑟的工作……全都是为了其它人，要他献身于满足 **他们的** 需要，于是梅林把脑袋凑到亚瑟的颈侧，平复了一下呼吸才开口问道：“你想要什么？”  
  
亚瑟呻吟着用拳头打了下梅林的肩膀。“老天啊梅林，你 **明知道** 我想要什么。我想要你。”  
  
但梅林摇摇头，在亚瑟似乎要从他的掌控中挣脱出来的时候把亚瑟抱住不动。“这我知道。我知道。但你想要什么？你想要操我吗？还是我上你？我可以用我的嘴，我的手，或者你也可以用你的。”他在亚瑟肌肤上吮吸着汗液里的盐分，控制住他自己简直让他疼得发疯。“告诉我你想要什么。”  
  
“天啊，操我。”亚瑟在他身下变成了一团扭曲着缠绕着不停跳跃的火，十指和强壮的四肢都在梅林身上拉拉扯扯。“求你操我。”  
  
梅林拼命地抵着他的皮肤点头。但他仍保持着足够的理智，让他能够把自己拉回一段距离，疯狂的四处张望。他的目光落到亚瑟那被抛弃在床边地板的短裤上，而他的手牢牢黏在亚瑟身上。“你还带着那个你常备的避孕套吗？”  
  
亚瑟的双眼闪烁如星，快乐地向上看着他。“这是紧急情况吗？”他大笑着开着玩笑，梅林看着他，只想把他吻到无法呼吸。  
  
“的确如此。”  
  
距离梅林上一次带人回家上床已经过了很久了。何况避孕套总会过期，所以在家里保持储备似乎没什么必要。他总是假设如果（ **当** ）他需要它们，他会提前得到足够的提示和警告让他从医院里抓一把回家。可然后，他遇见了亚瑟，随即发现自己卷入了一场对抗自己意愿的战争，带避孕套回家几乎就像是承认他被打败了。  
  
“我去拿。”亚瑟说着，从梅林身下爬出来，紧接着就张嘴抗议，“靠，冷死人了！”他抽着凉气从毯子底下探出身去，赤身裸体又美丽非常地蹲下去搜刮他的口袋。  
  
转眼他就拿到了、站起来，爬回床上，把毯子拉过他身上盖住他自己，紧紧靠在梅林身上。他把那套子放在枕头上，安全又不挡路，然后伸手去够梅林，在他还穿着的内裤的弹性腰线上曲起手指，把它拽下去。  
  
梅林把他的额头抵在亚瑟肩膀上，由着他把自己脱了个精光。他又硬又疼，甚至亚瑟的指关节在他的阴茎上轻轻一扫都能让他颤抖。亚瑟一把他的内裤拉到膝盖，梅林就把它踢掉了，管它怎么消失在被褥的迷宫里。亚瑟一手拿着避孕套另一手握着他的阴茎，一下子拽走了他的全部注意力。  
  
亚瑟凑过身来，双唇擦过梅林的耳朵，同时手上利落地撕开包装把套子往梅林的阴茎上套。“我想要你操我，”他吐息，让梅林贴着他颤抖。“我要你看着我的脸操我。我没这样做过，你要知道，从来没有。跟陌生人不行。”他用牙齿捉住了梅林的耳垂，锋利的犬齿吮磨着耳廓，“就工作来说这太亲密了，但我想要你这样做。”他的呼吸扫在梅林的耳边和颈侧，湿热而紊乱。了解到亚瑟跟梅林一样被自己的话语所打动令人满足，“我想在你操我的时候吻你。”  
  
梅林除了点头之外什么动作也做不出来，连一句话也说不出。他错觉自己和亚瑟一样年轻气盛，因欲望而浑身战栗。一等到亚瑟把避孕套搞停当，梅林就抓住他的腰肢一个翻身把亚瑟拉到自己身下，把他的双手摁在床上，把自己的重心落在他身上，从头到脚地把它们压在一起。  
  
“吻我。”他说，声音带着不可忽视的支配性。这让亚瑟在他身下颤抖，合了合眼睛然后向上靠近，直视着梅林，他的嘴唇已经因为期待而分开出一条湿润的缝隙。  
  
梅林吊了他一会儿，只是因为他可以。看着亚瑟在他身下伸展，让他的心脏在胸腔里擂鼓，甜的脑袋发昏。梅林蜻蜓点水般的掠过他的嘴，但在亚瑟试着引诱他更深一步的时候退后。他用舌头舔了舔亚瑟的嘴唇，亚瑟邀请地张开嘴的时候，梅林的舌头缠住他的，互相推挤吮吸。但他没有用一个深入的饥渴的吻侵略亚瑟的嘴，即使他非常有把握亚瑟就想他这样。直到亚瑟在他下面发出恼怒而沮丧的声音，并开始试图挣开他的禁锢，才终于如愿以偿。  
  
接下来梅林把亚瑟的双手都移交给一只手掌控，空出一只手绕到亚瑟的脖子后面，在他用他的嘴盖住亚瑟的的时候稳住他，他投入其中，急切而贪婪得汲取他嘴里的香气，直到他俩都气喘吁吁。亚瑟在他身下微微打着颤，而梅林渴望他渴望到整个整个人如坠云端。  
  
等他结束这个吻，亚瑟的头向后垂去对着天花板喘气，仿佛他要溺水而亡。“天啊，操我，”他在呼吸的间隙挤出几个单词，“梅林。 **梅林。** 现在，天，拜托，现在。”  
  
梅林在亚瑟的胸前留下了一连串炽热的吻。当梅林停下来把注意力挥霍在他的乳首的时候，他的脊椎漂亮地弓起来。亚瑟把他的小腹抵到梅林的小腹上，呼吸急促，空气几乎要割伤他的肺叶。  
  
梅林不断向下，直到他不得不放开了亚瑟的手腕，亚瑟把它们隔在梅林刚刚压着它们的地方保持了一会儿，十指张开又握紧好像他不确定要不要相信自己自由了。接着他动起来，手伸长到床的另一边盲目地摸索着，然后发出一声胜利的小惊叫，手上乱抖着伸到下面把一包边缘锋利的小东西塞进梅林手里。  
  
梅林接过来然后意识到这是什么。一包一次性使用的润滑。亚瑟一定也带着这个以备不时之需了，即使梅林没给过他这个。现在梅林回想起来意识到这是个疏忽，并深切感激亚瑟的事前准备。他滑下去，钻到亚瑟双腿之间，把他的膝盖微微分开，为自己的肩膀留出空间。  
  
在他用胳膊肘撑着自己的时候，亚瑟为他舒展开身体。他向两边拉开膝盖，迫不及待地摆好他的脚。他的阴茎笔直地顶着他的肚子，从头到尾泛着潮红，几滴前液滴到他自己的皮肤上。哦天哪，梅林想吸他想的发疼。不过要这样做的话他们就需要再拿一个套子了，梅林怀疑亚瑟不会事先准备得 **那么** 周到。于是他只好退而求其次地在亚瑟柔嫩的大腿内侧吮出淤青，同时给自己的手指裹上润湿。  
  
过会儿，等他们完事了，他要去买药店里能买到的最大盒的避孕套，这之后他和亚瑟就可以找出把他们用在彼此身上的各种方式。但此时此刻，亚瑟想要梅林操他，梅林自己搜刮不出拒绝他的理由。  
  
当梅林的手指尖擦过他的穴口的时候，亚瑟惊喘了一声。他的嘴唇开合，说了什么混在呼吸里，太微弱了梅林听不见。但如果他脸上绝望的表情可做佐证的话，梅林推断那要不然是一声咒骂，要不然是一句恳求。随便哪种，都让梅林止不住地笑，让他稍稍更用力一点摩擦打圈。他让他的嘴唇一直压在亚瑟的大腿内侧，细细体味着随着他每一次压得更重一点、探的更深一点穿过亚瑟全身的战栗。  
  
“哦天哪，拜托，”亚瑟咆哮着绷紧了身体，捱过一阵由梅林掀起的浪潮。梅林抬起眼，发现他的头向后甩去，而他的手臂交叉盖在脸上，仿佛他不堪忍受。一层汗水的光辉笼罩在他的皮肤上，虽然他本身就足够美丽，但这光晕仍然提亮了他每一道肌肉的轮廓，他身体的每一根线条每一道转角都让梅林想用自己的手掌契合贴上、再紧紧抓住。“我不是处，梅林，你不会伤到我的。”  
  
他话虽如此，梅林还是克制不住地想要谨小慎微。然而，当亚瑟在他身下拧起腰胯，梅林手上的动作还是不免加快了点，一根手指没进了一个指节。亚瑟为此呻吟着，仿佛这是他此生经历的最美好的事。  
  
他乞求梅林，一连串的喘息着的话语不断恳求梅林再快点，再多点，再加一根手指，直接立刻操进来。梅林的大脑缺氧，里面装着的都是亚瑟，撑得都快爆炸了。他气息不稳地靠着亚瑟大腿，再加了一根手指与第一根作伴。亚瑟曲起膝盖，柔韧的肌肤贴着他的颧骨向上蹭去，于是梅林的防线崩溃了。  
  
等到亚瑟吃下去了三根手指并且未表现出任何不适的迹象，只是显露出对更进一步急不可耐地渴望的时候，梅林终于可怜他了。他抽出手指，留亚瑟大张着嘴巴粗重的喘息，神情迷离地看着梅林给自己的勃起抹上润滑。  
  
梅林从下面爬回他的身上，随着肉体的热量笼罩住他，亚瑟的表情变成了如释重负的期待和欲求不满的贪婪。他用胳膊搂住梅林的脖子，手指揪着梅林的头发，眼神牢牢锁在梅林身上，全不管梅林是不是在努力调整姿势。当梅林抵在亚瑟的穴口上，他已经因那一圈肌肉轻轻咬着他的感觉而头晕目眩，他注视着亚瑟，注视着随着他缓缓插入的动作而在亚瑟脸上掠过的莫测变换。  
  
“上帝，你美极了。”他忍不住吐息道。他看见亚瑟的双唇颤抖着分开，双眼因欲望变得温暖而明亮。他的手指在梅林发间攥紧，拉出一道窒息般的深呼吸，然后他把他的腿环到梅林腿后去抬梅林的屁股，催促他挺进来。  
  
梅林用指腹擦过亚瑟那被吻得肿胀的嘴唇，用力压下去一点，压出一道小小的凹陷。亚瑟在他身下喘息着发着抖，抓紧了他的头发。“吻我。”他说，突然颐指气使，即使他正在梅林身下分崩离析。  
  
梅林言听计从。他引着亚瑟的嘴向上追到他的，在给他一个悠长的、懒散的、咸湿的吻的同时更深地推进，直到他完全没入，他的腹股沟紧压到亚瑟臀上。亚瑟黏着他的嘴唇，手指在他头皮上挣扎岣嵝。“求你，”他喘息道，把每一个字吻到梅林唇齿间，“求你了。天，这样好得多——”  
  
梅林永远都不会知道这是比什么好得多了——比亚瑟所经历过的？比他过去做的？因为他恰好是在梅林向后抽出的时候说的。梅林一直退到只剩下头部还埋在他体内，他的肠肉不断收缩着似乎是要挽留他回来。盛情难却，他坚实地、稳稳地挺进，沉入亚瑟体内，而亚瑟的下半句话消散在了一声击穿梅林心脏的哭喊当中。震惊而愉悦而 **快乐** ，上帝啊，他想要让亚瑟永远发出这样的声音。  
  
他们之间的吻在亚瑟靠着他喘息的时候被遗忘了，梅林低下头分来他们的嘴唇，让自己的眉眼歇息在亚瑟肩头。亚瑟双手滑到梅林的肩上和背上，手指在他身上慢悠悠的揉来捏去，敲敲打打。梅林再次进入他，这次更用力了，让亚瑟发出一种好像梅林把他体内的空气都撞了出来的声音。  
  
“上帝，你真是太好了，”他抵着亚瑟的肌肤私语，“你简直不可方物。”而且它越是放开越是崩溃，他就越美。梅林很少有机会看到这样的他，没有竖起尖刺，没有把冷嘲热讽像武器一样挥舞防身。他开放、脆弱而诚实，梅林希望能一直看到他这样。他想要把亚瑟揉成碎片，再帮他把自己拼起来。  
  
“你想要什么？”他问，因为亚瑟的眉毛皱巴了起来，他的表情扭曲着，好像有什么他需要的事梅林没有给他，这种可能是不可忍受的。“是什么？”  
  
但亚瑟只是摇了摇头，疯狂而无绪的。“我就快了，”他喘息道。他看起来被这个认知吓了一跳，颤抖不已。“我从没——哦操。我从没有，梅林，从没有像这样。”  
  
“你想要这样吗？”梅林舐亚瑟锁骨凹陷下去的阴影。“你想我慢一点吗？”  
  
他不想。他想如果亚瑟要他慢一点他会直接死掉的。但如果这就是亚瑟想要的，他会为他做到。但亚瑟胡乱地摇了摇头，手指扣进梅林的肩膀。“不，不要。天哪，求你不要。我只是——”他颤抖着在梅林身下蜷缩起来。“我想要。我想要更多。”  
  
“我们有得是时间做更多。”梅林说着轻轻地亲吻他，同时它的胯骨不断撞上亚瑟的臀部。“还有很多。一次接一次。我们将不得不在特洛伊买个刑架。”  
  
亚瑟被一个大笑呛住了，这笑容让他的面庞光彩异常，但这光彩转瞬即逝，转眼被欲望和渴求所淹没。又多了件梅林想要他一直做下去的事。。他不断吻着亚瑟，舍不得闭上眼睛，他的手伸下到两人之间手指绕上亚瑟的性器，随着每一次推进的节奏为他撸动。  
  
亚瑟的眼睛一下子睁开，眼眶圆圆的盛满了惊奇。他在梅林身下猛地抽搐着泄了身，嘴唇在梅林的吻中大开，那声尖叫陡然滑下几个音阶急转成了一道拧结的藏进喉咙里的呻吟，像一圈长长的结实的套索勒住了他的脖子。  
  
“操。 **操。** ”梅林把脸贴到亚瑟咽喉那柔软的弧度上，微微颤抖着。他是那样难以置信的美丽，让梅林自己的高潮也抓住了他，争吵着要释放。他只能竭尽全力地摁下这股冲动，不要听从本能的指令去操亚瑟，只因亚瑟在他身下拧着身体，他登顶时发出的嗓音正缓缓滑向不适的那一侧，而不是愉悦和快感。梅林不想伤害他。但上帝啊，他想要他，而他近到触手可及。  
  
“操。操。”梅林把脸贴到亚瑟咽喉那柔软的弧度上，微微颤抖着。他是那样难以置信的美丽，让梅林自己的高潮也抓住了他，争吵着要释放。他只能竭尽全力地摁下这股冲动，不要听从本能的指令去操亚瑟，只因亚瑟在他身下拧着身体，他登顶时发出的嗓音正缓缓滑向不适的那一侧，而不是愉悦和快感。梅林不想伤害他。但上帝啊，他想要他，而他近到触手可及。  
  
梅林阖上眼睑吐出一口气，“慢慢来，”他说着，抬起一只手摁住亚瑟，“你喘口气，我能坚持。”  
  
亚瑟用一边胳膊撑起身子，向下望着梅林好像梅林疯了。“你是什么，圣人吗？”他责难的口气把这件事说的好像件坏事似的。或者只是一件常人所不能理解的事。  
  
梅林摇了摇头。他用手臂圈起亚瑟的肩膀将他拉下来躺在自己身上，四肢半舒不展的。“这一部分很好，”他解释说，“花点时间享受吧。”想到这种匆忙的需求可能脱胎于亚瑟的工作，梅林的胸口又疼了起来。那些急火火的嫖客甚至不肯让亚瑟在承受更多之前享受一下自己。亚瑟的面庞潮红发亮，挂着汗珠，他看起来神采奕奕。梅林不明白怎么会有人拒绝一个享受这样的他的机会。  
  
“你没有在计时。”他在亚瑟躺在他身边却依然紧张的时候说，亚瑟看起来像是在等待着让他行动的许可。  
  
“你不想要我吗？”亚瑟追问。  
  
这个想法是如此荒谬，以至于梅林除了大笑之外做不出其他反应。“我当然想。”他牵着亚瑟的手压到他的阴茎上，这样这个问话的人就能知道他的勃起根本没有减退。  
  
亚瑟弯曲手指挤了挤，然后皱眉，“那为什么——”  
  
“因为我很喜欢这样。”梅林把脸转过去埋进亚瑟的肌理，呼吸着他身上的香气。“你也应该这样。没必要着急，我们有的是时间。”  
  
亚瑟哼哼着翻了个白眼。“但我 **想要。** ”他把梅林的嘴捉进了一个不紧不慢的热烈的吻里。“你都看过我高潮了。现在轮到我了，我想看你。”他坐直了，手指再次在梅林的性器上收紧，开始上下撸动。“我想的要死。让我来。”  
  
当亚瑟的手在他勃起上来回奔波的时候梅林除了点头、把脸藏进手臂里之外压根分不出其它余力。照这个速度他几分钟之内就要到了，亚瑟肯定会就这个嘲笑他一辈子的。  
  
“啊哈，”亚瑟虚情假意地骂道，把梅林挡住自己脸的手臂盾牌拉到一边，“让我看。”  
  
梅林也纵容他。他放任他对亚瑟的渴望都浮现在脸上，他让亚瑟看见他手上华丽的动作是怎么夺走自己呼吸、让他的嘴唇圈出无声的声音的。随着亚瑟的手指在他身上打出的拍子他颤栗他喘息他呻吟，亚瑟能从他对脸上看穿这一切，他的目光炽热而饥渴。不可否认他想要这样，用梅林的高潮满足他自己，就像梅林一样。当他像这样看着梅林，梅林毫无反抗他的机会。  
  
他闭上双眼交出了他自己，交给了亚瑟紧紧环绕着他的手指，交给了驱使他至此的光滑的摩擦，交给了让一切写在脸上的渴望。他呻吟着，喃喃请求着，推起自己的屁股去操亚瑟的拳头，高潮像巨锤一样击中了他，在他身体里爆炸只留下一地因它觉醒而诞生的残骸。  
  
他闭上双眼交出了他自己，交给了亚瑟紧紧环绕着他的手指，交给了驱使他至此的光滑的摩擦，交给了让一切写在脸上的渴望。他呻吟着，喃喃请求着，推起自己的屁股去操亚瑟的拳头，高潮像巨锤一样击中了他，在他身体里爆炸只留下一地因它觉醒而诞生的残骸。  
  
亚瑟被他的高潮所激励，爬到他身上不停在呼吸间说这些什么他有多漂亮多令人惊叹的话，他迷乱的噙着梅林的嘴，说着自己拥有不会放手。梅林迷迷糊糊地回吻他，一只手松松垮垮地挂到了他背上。“你是对的。”亚瑟低下头对着他笑，“这一部分是很好。但我们能一起分享就更好。”他又去吻梅林，在他上方伸展着身体，把面颊安置到梅林胸口。梅林搜罗出身上剩下的最后一点力气拽过毯子盖在他们身上，拉过他的肩膀。  
  
亚瑟叹息着用鼻子蹭了蹭梅林，把手伸到梅林腰部最窄的地方，懒洋洋地用拇指在梅林的皮肤上划着圈圈。梅林回抱住他，享受着这肌肤相贴的余韵，还有和刚刚亚瑟的湿冷比起来宛如一种祝福的温暖。亚瑟是对的，能一起享受这种倦怠真好。但即使梅林的身体已经饱满而疲惫，他的神经仍然紧绷，思绪飞速闪过来不及抓住尾巴，徒留下他紧紧抱住亚瑟盯着天花板，希冀能够遗忘一切的仁慈。  
  
他以为亚瑟已经在他的臂弯里睡着了，而他就只能躺在那里直耗到思想自己油尽灯枯才能追随亚瑟的脚步。但紧接着亚瑟就发出一声尖锐的叹息，坐了起来，向下朝梅林皱眉头。“我几乎可以听见你脑子里的齿轮在转，”他说，“如果你还有能力思考，说明我的责任还没尽到。”  
  
这话造成的冲击力肯定都写在梅林脸上了，因为当亚瑟恼怒地出声、翻白眼、用手掌拍打梅林肩膀的时候他无法开口反驳说 **不，天哪，不是那么回事，我们刚做的不是你想的那样。** “我的老天，你简直了。我只是随口一说。不是那么回事。”梅林安定下来了，一点点，因他从亚瑟嘴里听见了自己的话。亚瑟把两手压到他的肩头朝他靠过来，用身体的重量牢牢压住他，把他的嘴唇带的离梅林的足够近，他能感受到两种纹路互相掠过彼此，但他不能再靠近了。亚瑟眼里的火焰随着他的低语燃烧起来，“我知道工作和娱乐之间的区别。”  
  
梅林咽下喉咙里的心结，放任自己向后倒，沉进床垫里。亚瑟似乎对此很满意。他又俯视梅林好一会儿，眉头扭出一道烦忧的褶皱，然后猛地点点头，再一次环抱住他，攀得紧紧地像一只八爪鱼。“很好，”他说，声音贴着梅林的皮肤咕咕哝哝。“那么不管你在想什么，都可以等之后再说。”  
  
这次他也没错。梅林紧紧抱住他，闭上而且是紧闭上他的双眼，努力让自己的大脑闭嘴睡觉。  
  
  
  
=====  
  
  
  
梅林在亚瑟之后入睡，但在他之前醒来。即使在他从亚瑟过于发达的四肢下偷摸出来的时候，亚瑟也没有醒来。梅林发现他的四角裤半吊在床脚，他套上内裤，又从衣柜里找出一件薄衬衣，然后离开卧室去厨房煮咖啡。他本指望亚瑟不一会儿就会醒来，但随着始终滴滴答答，早上渐渐演变成中午，亚瑟依然四肢大敞着窝在梅林床上打着呼噜。很容易就能想起来他还是个十几岁的青少年，还很年轻，需要睡上个半天。  
  
他给自己倒了碗麦片，试着让自己忙起来。等到卧室里终于传出响动、亚瑟跌跌撞撞地走出来，眼睛都睁不开，头发因为性爱和睡眠乱成鸟窝的时候，梅林坐在吧台边上，端着杯咖啡等着他。  
  
亚瑟弯起了一个睡意朦胧的感谢意味的微笑，把自己扔到梅林对面的凳子上。他端起黑咖啡一口气喝了半杯才放下，然后专注于梅林。但当他这样做的时候，他叹了口气。“行吧，直说吧。”他用手捋着自己的头发，“还不如直接说出来。”  
  
梅林朝他眨了眨眼睛。“抱歉？”  
  
“你从昨晚开始就在纠结的那个。你看起来又纠结了一早上，只是在等我醒来。”他紧绷着，他的肩膀僵硬，他的眉毛拧巴着。“不过如果是 **那种** 对话，我不防提前告诉你那行不通。”  
  
梅林一头雾水，茫然而不知到底在发生什么，或者为什么在经历了除了温情和温暖之外别无他事的做完之后亚瑟会这么谨慎。“哪种对话？”他摇着脑袋问。  
  
“就是那种你想带我脱离这种生活，给我指一条明路，诸如此类的废话。”他放下马克杯，好解放双手这样它们就能交叉在他胸前。“我经常听到这种话，实际上。每个人都说。你有了个常客然后它们喜欢上你了，然后它们就会觉得在他们提出要你搬到它们雇你做情妇的地方时你会受宠若惊。但这不是抬举。这不是逃脱出这种生活，即使我们想逃。这是另一种不同方式的卖淫，而我不会同意的，即使对象是你。我是不会被 **包养** 的。”  
  
“亚瑟，”梅林说。  
  
“这不是《风月俏佳人》。你不能叫我作 **公主** 然后开着一台豪华轿车带我去过更好的生活。”  
  
“ **亚瑟** ，”梅林又说了一遍，然后再他又一次似乎没听见的时候选择去抓住他的手。“我是想谈谈。但那不是我要问的。那不是我想说的。”  
  
亚瑟看起来将信将疑。“那是什么？你想要什么？”  
  
“天呐，亚瑟，这是我要问你的问题。”他深深地做了个深呼吸，“听着，我不会试图劝你去做任何事的。我只是要问你你想要什么。你真正想要什么。”他把亚瑟的手紧紧捏在手心，“之前我们谈到你舅舅的时候，你似乎有暗示你从事这个职业是因为你走投无路，而不是你选择。所以这就是我想知道的，这也是我想问你的。你想要什么？你会选择什么？如果你想脱离这个恶性循环、再也不站在街角，我会帮你找出办法的。如果你想保持独立自足的状态，继续做你现在做的工作做到十八岁，那我也一样会支持你。”最后一句他说的很艰难，因为扪心自问这句话就是谎言，即使他说的很认真。因为他已经亲眼目睹过太多降临在性工作者们身上的厄运，一手造成惨剧的或是嫖客或是疾病或者两者共谋。何况就在不到24小时前他眼睁睁看着亚瑟差点因为他的工作死于体温过低，为了让亚瑟安然无虞他可以上刀山下火海。但他不能靠强迫亚瑟去奉献自己。他所能做的只有无限的支持。  
  
亚瑟显露出的怀疑持续了一会儿，但最终，他的表情变成了困惑和茫然无措，看起来像是他想要哭出来。“你认真的，”他喘着气说，“一个选择。”他的笑声哽咽，其中有一些苦味。他把脸埋进手掌里，“你真是要杀了我，梅林。我就没有过选择的余地，自从我父亲去世后，一点也没有。我甚至不能决定。我不知道我想要什么。我想要这一切都没有发生。我想要我的舅舅不是个混蛋。我不知道。”  
  
“没事的。”梅林松开了手，这样他才能绕过吧台把亚瑟拉进自己怀里。亚瑟靠在他身上，双臂僵硬地垂在身体两侧，他的脸埋在梅林胸前。“没关系。你还有很多时间去弄明白。”  
  
“你真了不起。”亚瑟说，声音模糊在梅林的衬衣上。  
  
梅林微笑着把他圈在怀里，他的嘴唇紧紧贴在亚瑟的头顶。“我告诉你一个秘密，”他喃喃低语，“我觉得你也一样。”  
  
这就是症结所在。他无法克服这一点。每次他看着亚瑟他都为亚瑟惊叹，被亚瑟所折服。为他所忍耐着的一切，为他是如何坚韧不拔地走出阴影；为他的急躁易怒，为他被浑身的尖刺所保护的柔软的内心；为他的风趣和犀利，为他永远能够让梅林大笑不止。为此他险些赔上了他的职业生涯。亚瑟很了不起，而梅林为他心神摇曳。  
  
他如实相告，只因为这是一件憋在心里满的要爆炸的事情。亚瑟抬起头来笑弯了眼睛看着他，仿佛这是很长时间以来他听到的最好的话。没准就是的呢，梅林思忖，然后他决定对此有所行动。“你有没有背着我看太空堡垒卡拉狄加？”亚瑟问他，“我们应该看看。你的电视胜过我那垃圾的小电脑显示器一千倍。我们可以来一场马拉松。”他牵起梅林的手，把他拉到沙发上。  
  
梅林坐稳了，把亚瑟拉下来，和他一起舒展身体。他用胳膊环住亚瑟，让他靠进自己怀里，把自己的下巴搁到亚瑟的肩头去看节目。他的心有一点点痛，但他今天休一天假，而亚瑟就在他身边，暖和和地靠着他。此时此刻，这就足够了。  
  
  
  
-fin-


End file.
